clases de verano
by NieA-29
Summary: ¡¡¡ CAP. 13.! (( TERMINADA))Qué pasaría si Harry no fuese el niño que vivió y su carta de Hogwarts no le hubiese llegado hasta los 14 ?
1. cap1

Buenas! Este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste. Es especialmente una Harry/Draco ( aunque muuuy leve). La historia es un universo alterno ya que Harry no es el niño que vivió y por un error no recibe la carta de Hogwarts hasta los 14. Su mejor amigo George, es un personaje de un cómic llamado Pradise kiss. (Si queréis mas información me lo decís)  
  
Lo que esta entre "" son los pensamientos.  
  
Por último nada me pertenece, sólo la trama, los personajes son de Rowling y Ai Yazawa.  
  
~~~~~******************~~~~~~  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
Era un día caluroso de principios de julio y un niño de catorce años, cabello azabache y bellos ojos verdes se estaba levantando de su cama. Había soñado algo... un castillo, magia... Pero no se acordaba de nada más. Se levantó y se fue a vestir y a lavarse la cara. Cuando estuvo listo bajó a la cocina donde su madre, Lily, estaba preparando el desayuno.  
  
Buenos días mamá.  
  
Buenos días Harry. Espera a que baje tu padre para empezar a desayunar de acuerdo? Mientras voy a buscar el correo.  
  
Lily fue hacia la puerta principal y recogió las tres cartas que había dejado el cartero. Una para ella, otra de James, su marido y la última era para Harry.  
  
Harry! Hay una carta para ti! ( N/A- no, no es el programa de la tele.. ¬¬)  
  
De quien es?- preguntó Harry desde la cocina.  
  
No lo sé no hay remitente.  
  
Y cuando Lily llegó a la cocina le dio la carta a su hijo. Era una carta normal y corriente... pero sin sello ni remitente. Harry se fijó que estaba sellada por medio de un lacre de color morado en el que se veía un escudo; una gran H en el medio y a cada lado un animal. Arriba a la izquierda un león, a la derecha un tejón, abajo a la izquierda un águila y a la derecha una serpiente. "De quién será?" se preguntó Harry "Oh! Seguro que es de George! Siempre gastando bromas ...¬¬" y el joven chico abrió el sobre. En él había tres hojas y la primera decía:  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter: Nos complace informarle de que ha sido admitido en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
  
"Magia? Hogwarts? Así se llamaba el castillo de mi sueño!" se dijo Harry, y incitado por la curiosidad siguió leyendo.  
  
Debido a un pequeño problema técnico no pudo empezar el curso a los once años y al haber perdido tres cursos, hemos decidido que durante estas vacaciones de verano uno de nuestros mejores alumnos le dará clases cada día ( exceptuando fines de semana) de diez a dos y de cuatro a seis. Si no le es ninguna molestia, mañana empezará las clases y su profesor se encargará de explicarle todo lo referente a este, nuestro mundo y desde hoy también suyo.  
  
Sólo cabe decirle que le esperamos el día uno de setiembre en la estación de King's Cross a las once en el anden 9 i ¾.  
  
Atentamente:  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora.  
  
Harry acabó de leer la carta y se quedó pensando. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad! Y de repente le vinieron a la cabeza dos sucesos muy raros que le pasaron en su infancia. El primero le pasó a los ocho años cuando unos niños de otra clase empezaron a meterse con él y su amigo George. Se enfadó tanto que tuvo que cerrar muy fuerte los ojos y los puños para no pegarles, pero cundo George le dio un codazo y oyó unos gritos y unos lloros abrió los ojos y vio que esos chicos ahora lucían unas pelucas de color azul y rosa al estilo afro. No sabía como había pasado pero desde ese día nadie les molestó, ni a él ni a su amigo. El segundo incidente fue durante unas colonias. Estaban en una excursión e iban caminando muy cerca de un río, cuando un chico lo empujó y se calló al río. Todos sabían que no sabía nadar ( N/A- valga la redundancia) y ninguno lo ayudó. El agua estaba congelada todo y estar a mediados de agosto y la corriente era muy fuerte. Pero de repente el agua se calmó y empezó a hervir. Cuando le pasó no supo por qué había sucedido y nadie que le creyera le pudo explicar tampoco. Y ahora resultaba que era porqué era mago...  
  
Harry, qué dice la carta? – le preguntó su madre poniéndose mermelada en una tostada.  
  
Toma, si te lo digo no me vas a creer.  
  
Y el joven de cabello azabache le dio la carta a su madre. Se la leyó y después de mirar la carta y a él un par de veces dijo:  
  
Ahora entiendo lo del pelo afro...  
  
Así que tenemos un mago en la familia! Que maravilla! – dijo su padre mientras leía la carta que le había pasado su mujer.  
  
Oh! Pero mañana no estaremos en casa!  
  
Es verdad nos vamos de viaje! Tendré que llamar a la Sra. Figg, para avisarla!  
  
No!, no cal papá ya la llamaré yo después.- contestó Harry. Pues sus padres se marchaban a Italia de viaje durante dos semanas y se suponía que él las pasaría vigilado por su vecina, la Sra. Figg. Lo que ni Lily ni James sabían era que su hijo no la había llamado y que por tanto se pasaría las dos semanas solo en casa con el nuevo profesor o profesora.  
  
"Ojalá sea una tía buena! Aunque la inteligencia y la belleza no se llevan muy bien..."  
  
Harry! No has leído las otras hojas! – le riñó su madre.  
  
No , es verdad, que pone?  
  
En esta hay la lista de lo que vas a necesitar. Te tendremos que dar el dinero para que lo vayas a comprar...- dijo su padre.- y en la otra hay un permiso que te tenemos que firmar para que algunos fines de semana puedas ir a un pueblecito que hay cerca de la escuela.  
  
Y así pasó el desayuno. Hablando de todo lo que tenían que hacer antes de las cinco, que sería cuando sus padres cogerían el taxi para el aeropuerto.  
  
Cuando Harry acabó de desayunar subió a su habitación y volvió a leer la carta, y mientras lo hacía recordó algo más del sueño. Una chica de pelo castaño y alborotado... un chico con pecas y pelo rojo... y otro chico del que no recordaba nada.  
  
Espero k os haya gustado y k me digáis vuestra opinión por favor!! Si hay alguna falta lo siento 


	2. cap2

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo!! En este nuevo cap. Conoceremos más a George el amigo de Harry.  
  
Espero que os guste!  
  
*Gracias Idril Black; gracias por tu review! El primero ^^ k emoción... Sirius saldrá seguro pero si mucho o no, aún no lo se...  
  
Xd-ale; pk dices lo de Hermione? Por el profesor?? Trankila, por lo k puedas leer en este cap. Sera un HP/DM .Gracias por el review!  
  
El fic lo dedico a la Solecilla , que aunque no le guste el slash va a hacer el "esfuerzo" de leerse este fic i a Maria ( k et milloris MUAKS)  
  
Por último nada me pertenece, sólo la trama, los personajes són de Rowling y de Ai Yazawa.  
  
********~~~~~*******  
  
2º Capítulo.  
  
Harry se pasó el resto del día esperando a que sus padres se marcharan. No era que no se llevasen bien, todo lo contrario, sólo que quería ver a George y contarle el porqué de aquellos incidentes tan raros sucedidos tiempos atrás. A demás también le tenía que decir que ya no se verían tan seguido... y él lo echaría mucho de menos. Sobre todo sus salidas al cine y las técnicas de evasión de las tías lapa busca-cualquiera... Se fue a comer y sus padres le dieron una lista con todos los números de teléfono donde los podría encontrar y las direcciones de los hoteles y restaurantes. Era raro que no se preocupasen nunca de lo que Harry hacía cuando salía, sin embargo se preocupaban mucho, muchíssimo cuando ellos salían. Acabada la comida Harry ayudó a elegir un vestido de fiesta para su madre y le explicó a su padre las maravillas que hacía la gomina con su pelo alborotado A las cinco menos cinco pasó a buscarlos el taxi, y después de que Lily le recordara una vez más todos los números de teléfono se fueron.  
  
"Por fin libre. Ahora a buscar a George y a aguantar sus llantos por mi perdida" se dijo Harry. Y es que George era un cuentista y siempre hacía una montaña de un grano de arena.  
  
-George? Soy Harry, te pasas por casa? Te tengo que explicar una buena.  
  
-Si? Vale, me estoy aburriendo aquí to' solo...Traigo algo?- añadió con voz maliciosa.  
  
-No, que mañana empiezo a recibir clases y tengo que estar fresco e ir a dormir pronto.  
  
-Clases? De que? Si no has suspendido ninguna...  
  
-Ya, es eso lo que te tengo que decir. Vienes? Después podemos ir a algún sitio.  
  
-Ok, en cinco minutos estoy allí.  
  
-Pues hasta pronto.  
  
George era el único amigo de Harry, puesto que los dos eran los más raros de , no sólo su curso, si no de la escuela entera. Harry debido a lo que ahora sabía era magia, i él... por su forma de vestir; pelo teñido de azul, lentillas azules, zapatos de plataforma, abrigos de plumas... Todo al estilo glam imitando a Brian Slater, el protagonista de una película llamada Velvet Goldmine. I a demás también por su forma de ser; era un pervertido, admitía con todo orgullo que era bisexual, i a sus 14 años vivía solo, aunque en el piso de al lado de su madre.  
  
Al cabo de un cuarto de hora de haber hablado por teléfono...  
  
-Harry!! No me puedes hacer esto!!- dijo George abalanzándose encima de Harry.  
  
"Soy adivino, si en Hogwarts enseñan adivinación me apunto." Pensó Harry.  
  
-Ya, George que me ahogas.  
  
-Pero Harry!! Me parece muy bien que seas mago, pero con quien sufriré los insultos de esos incompetentes?- dijo el chico azul cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.  
  
-Tranquilo...- le dijo acariciándole el pelo- te invito a ir al cine de acuerdo? Y con un poco de suerte podremos lucir nuestra vena exhibicionista.  
  
-Si? Bueno... pero solo si pagas tu. Como fiesta de despedida.  
  
-Eso lo tendrías que hacerlo tú a mi pero bueno, dejémoslo estar...  
  
Y así los dos amigos se fueron hacía el cine. Cogieron el autobús, y llegados al cine compraron dos entradas para "Moulin Rouge" y esperaron a que abrieran sentados en un banco. Al poco tiempo aparecieron las víctimas que causarían un hecho traumante a la mayoría de gente que pasara por allí. Y es que habían aprendido que si quieres que una tía plasta te deje de ligar, lo único que la convencerá es que seas gay. Así que como ninguno de los dos tenía prejuicios a besarse mutuamente, y les parecía gracioso probar, una día fueron al cine, se sentaron y esperaron a que apareciera alguien interesada en ellos. Y cuando apareció y empezó a tirarles los tejos le dijeron: -Lo sentimos nena, pero somos novios.- y se dieron un beso, se cogieron por la cintura y se fueron.  
  
Al salir del cine empezaron a reír i des de ese día fueron yendo de cine en cine en busca de un poco de "diversión"  
  
-Hola guapos, no estáis muy solos?- dijo una chica rubia de pote con una camiseta palabra de honor y una mini.  
  
-No queréis un poco de compañía?- pregunto su amiga, que iba igual vestida i llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta.  
  
-Pero es que no estamos solos... verdad?- dijo George, mirando a Harry.  
  
-No, nos tenemos el uno al otro.  
  
Y se dieron un peazo morreo delante de las dos chicas, que se quedaron aluzinando pepinillos. Al ver la cara que ponían se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron hacía la sala para coger buen sitio y esperar ahí hasta que empezase la película.  
  
Eran las ocho y Harry acababa de dejar en casa a George. Se sentía nervioso, "Por el nuevo profesor/a? Por entrar a formar parte de un mundo diferente? "no lo sabía, era una mezcla de todo. Las notas no le asustaban, aprendía rápido, pero... "y los amigos? Allí no tendré a George..." Estaba pensando esto cuando llegó a casa, se hizo un bocadillo para cenar y después de estar un rato por internet se fue a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente se despertó a las nueve i veinte, un poco tarde para hacer lo que tenía pensado pero aún se podía arreglar. Se duchó y vistió con unas de sus ropas preferidas. Unos pantalones piratas negros y la camiseta de la selección irlandesa, que al ser verde realzaba el brillo de sus ojos. Desayunó un baso de leche con tres galletas y empezó a ordenar su habitación, eso era la razón por la que quería levantarse pronto. Su cuarto no era como la casa de su tía Petunia, sino todo lo contrario. Ropa por la silla, vasos con coca-cola desbravada y revistas cubriendo toda la mesa. Pero a menos cinco ya estaba más presentable de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar. Esperó y esperó, esos cinco minutos se le hicieron interminables. Hasta que la aguja del reloj despertador marcó las diez en punto y se oyó un "PLOP" a su lado.  
  
~~~~~~***** ~~~~~~  
  
Bueno, bueno, este es el segundo capitulo... espero que os haya gustado!! Dejadme un review si os ha gustado y si no también!!  
  
He intentado arreglar lo de los reviews anónimos Maria si sigues sin poder mandarme uno avísame oks?  
  
Ni€a_29 


	3. cap3

Hola!!!!!!!!!! Después de una semana de exámenes.. llega el fin de semana para actualizar! En este nuevo capitulo veremos quien es el profesor/a y como se llevara con Harry.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los revius ( ya se k no se escribe así pero es mas facil..¬¬) ahora los contesto!:  
  
*Tina: pues... supongo k por los fines de semana actualizare... pero puede que algún día de entre semana también, no se. Muchas gracias por tu reviu k te guste el cap.3!  
  
*Nai-ara: gracias por el reviu i k te guste este nuevo cap.!  
  
*Idril Black: Gracias por el reviu. George es de un manga llamada "Paradise kiss" k le recomiendo a cualquiera, aunk sea un poco verde i eso... Al final del fic explico mas sobre él ok? I sobre Harry... pues no, no es gay sino bi. ( lo sineto, yo tampoco me lo imagino gay... po kuando leo los fics me olbido de todo...) espero k te guste^^  
  
*Rosa : aki tienes la continuacion! Espero k te guste.  
  
*GaRrY: gracias por el reviu espero k te guste el 3 cap.  
  
*Paola: gracias... lo k a George le guste Draco... no se no se... ya me lo pensare... ¬¬ jeje...  
  
*Amy90: siempre me he quejado cuando me han dejado con las ganas de mas en un fic po ahora veo pk lo hacen... me gusta k los lectores se kden con las ganas i pidan mas!!! JAJAJAJJA ( k sadica.. ¬¬) Espero k te guste el cap.!  
  
Y después de los revius! Solo queda decir que nada me pertenece todo es de Rowling... i de Ai Yazawa! ( aunk claro esta, no me importaría kdarme con Draco y George ^^)  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
3 Capítulo:  
  
La aguja del reloj despertador marcó las diez en punto y se oyó un "PLOP" a su lado. Delante de él apareció un chico, alto y delgado. Rubio y de ojos grises. Iba vestido con una túnica negra con el símbolo de una serpiente plateada encima de su pecho izquierdo. El recién llegado miró a Harry de arriba a bajo, como evaluándolo, y sonrió.  
  
-Buenos días.  
  
-Bu- buenos días- contestó Harry aún impresionado. No todos los días se te materializaban personas en tu habitación y "menos de tan guapas" se permitió pensar.  
  
-Veo que te has quedado sorprendido al verme aparecer así no? Pero sólo es un trasladador, no te preocupes- dijo el chico rubio pasándose la mano por el pelo.  
  
-Ya, y... ¿Y qué es eso?  
  
-Pues... un objeto que ha sido hechizado para llevarte a un sitio determinado a una hora determinada.- le contestó mientras se le acercaba.- Draco, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Y le tendió la mano, pálida como la nieve pero aún y así, suave y fuerte, como pudo comprobar Harry al estrechársela.  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
-Y dime, Harry, hay algo que quieras saber? Dentro de un rato tendremos que ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar tus útiles para la escuela...  
  
-Pues... ¿ Qué Callejón es ese? Nunca he oído hablar de él.  
  
-Claro que no, sólo lo conocen los magos y son ellos los únicos que pueden ver la entrada.  
  
-Ah! I venden las cosas para ser mago?  
  
-A ver, un mago no se "hace", se nace. Allí venden lo que los magos necesitan para vivir, como los supermercatos de los muggles...  
  
-Querrás decir supermercados, no?- dijo Harry disimulando la risa i alzando una ceja negra encima de su verde ojo. Y poniéndose más serio le dijo- Qué son los muggles?  
  
-Pues son las personas que no tienen magia, tranquilo que no es ningún insulto... Por cierto! Dónde están tus padres? Es de mala educación no presentarse a los mayores.- dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-No están, se fueron ayer de viaje.  
  
-¿Estaremos solos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella.  
  
-2 semanas. -Bueno pues... Empecemos.- dijo Malfoy.  
  
Draco se apartó de la puerta y se quitó la túnica. La dejó encima del respaldo de la silla y dejó ver una camisa de manga corta blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados, que dejaban ver un poco de un torso igual de pálido que el resto de la piel pero musculoso. En las piernas levaba unos pantalones tejanos un poco apretados y se le marcaba bastante el contorno de las largas piernas.  
  
-Bueno, te explicaré un poco como funciona la escuela y nos vamos a comprar de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí claro. Se llama Hogwarts no?- preguntó Harry, que se había quedado mirando el cuerpo de su "profesor".  
  
-Ahá, En la escuela hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor- dijo con voz de desprecio- Ravenclaw, Huflepuff y Slytherin, que por supuesto es la mejor- acabó Draco con voz de superioridad mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo.  
  
-Entonces tú debes ir a Slytherin, no? I per qué no te cae bien Gryffindor?- preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Por supuesto que soy Slytherin- contestó sacando pecho- toda mi familia pertenece a esa casa, soy un sangre pura, un Slytherin y un Malfoy... Y las personas que reúnen estas características no se mezclan ni con sangres sucias ni con Gryffindors.  
  
-Qué? Bueno da igual... y cómo te eligen para ir a una casa o a otra? – siguió preguntando Harry. Había notado algo en Malfoy cuando había pronunciado su apellido, sus ojos habían brillado un instante para después volverse fríos como des de que había llegado.  
  
-Pues, te ponen un sombrero en la cabeza, y él decide. Se suele hacer el primer día de escuela a todos los de primero, pero como tú, once años como que no los tienes...- dijo volviéndolo a mirar de cabeza a pies.- no se como lo harán. El sombrero se rige por unas características que más o menos cumplen todos los integrantes de as casas. En Gryffindor van los valientes y nobles, en Ravenclaw los listos y con ingenio, en Huflepuff los constantes y trabajadores, y en Slytherin, los ambiciosos y astutos...  
  
-Vaya... No se a que casa voy a ir... tengo un poco de todo...bueno, menos lo de trabajar duro...  
  
-Espero que quedes en Slytherin, no se que dirían mis amigos si mi alumno fuera a Gryffindor...  
  
-Veo que si que es odio... y mutuo no?  
  
-Por supuesto.- dijo con una sonrisa.- a parte cada casa tiene un animal. Gryffindor un león, Ravenlaw un águila, Huflepuff un tejón y Slytherin, como puedes ver en mi túnica una serpiente. Pero mejor vamos tirando, te parece?- preguntó Draco sacándose una llave plateada del bolsillo.  
  
-Sí, espera que cojo el dinero.  
  
Y cuando Harry estuvo listo, cogió el trasladador, tocando esas manos tan finas y blancas... Sintió como si le tirasen del ombligo y cerró los ojos, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas... hasta que cayó de espaldas al suelo frío del Callejón Diagón.  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
Espero k os haya gustado!!! Sigue siendo corto pero seguramente mañana o pasado subiré el próximo...  
  
Ya sabéis dejadme revius!!!  
  
Y ahora a explicar un poco más el personaje de George!!  
  
Se llama Jouji ( que del japonés se traduce al George en inglés) Koizumi. En el manga tiene 18 años pero yo lo he rejuvenecido...^^ . lleva el pelo teñido de azul y los ojos con lentillas azules y viste a la moda "glam" , imitando al protagonista de la película Velvet Goldmine. Esta peli se la recomiendo a todos aunque es para mayores de 18 por su sexo, drogas & rock'n'roll...  
  
Volviendo a George... Su madre y su padre no viven juntos, ya que su madre es la segunda esposa del padre ( amante, no es que se haya vuelto a casar). Su madre se quedo embarazada de él a los 18 y por eso no pudo llegar a triunfar como modelo todo y tener todas las cualidades... Su padre los mantiene a los dos con todo lujo de detalles. A los 12 años se fue a vivir al piso de al lado del de su madre pk no la soporta, ya que le hecha la culpa de sus desgracias... Estudia en el instituto Yazawa y quiere ser diseñador de moda. Tiene un grupo de amigos ( a cada cual más raro...) con los que prepara un vestido para el desfile que hace cada año su escuela, y el día en el que encuentra a su modelo perfecta es donde empieza la acción...  
  
Como puse en el cap pasado, George es bisexual , y todo y tener novia hace muchas bromas de que sale con uno de sus profesores... También es un pervertido y siempre interpreta mal las cosas ( en el sentido de k todo lo ve verde..^^)  
  
Bueno... esto es mas o menos lo k os puedo contar.. si alguien kiere mas k me lo diga!!! Dewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww y hasta el próximo capítulo espero!! 


	4. cap4

Hola!!!! Como os dije hoy he subido el 4 capítulo!! Pero ahora tendréis que esperar hasta el finde que viene... Pero este cap. Es más largo así k compensa no?  
  
En este nuevo cap. Veremos como Harry va a comprar sus cosas para la escuela... que pasará?  
  
Sólo es mia la trama, lo demás pertenece a Rowling! ( George casi no sale en este cap...) ~~~~~*****~~~~  
  
4 Capítulo  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y se vio con una pared de cemento gris a dos dedos de la cara, se giró y quedó delante de dos ojos grises...  
  
-Debí advertirte de que pasan estas cosas...Con los trasladadores, digo. A veces uno no aterriza del todo bien.- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba, se sacudía la túnica y se acomodaba algún que otro mechón rubio.  
  
-Sí... Bueno no pasa nada.- respondió Harry levantándose también.  
  
-Ahora iremos al banco a que cambies tu dinero a moneda mágica.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron hacía un edificio alto de mármol blanco que estaba a su derecha. Al entrar Harry se encontró con unos seres bajitos y orejudos los cuales, le dijo Draco, eran goblins. Canviaron su dinero por monedas de oro, plata y bronce, y después de dejar un poco en una cámara de seguridad, salieron del banco para ir a comprar el uniforme i la túnica de gala.  
  
-Como aún no sabes a que casa irás tu uniforme no llevará ningún emblema, pero cuando seas sorteado todos tendrán el escudo de la casa, de acuerdo?  
  
Ajá...- respondió Harry, que estaba absorto mirando todos esos escaparates donde vendían cosas de las cuales nunca imaginó su existencia... Quien podría querer colonia con olor a pies de trol?  
  
-Harry? Después aremos turismo, pero ahora ven aquí y entra en la tienda...- le llamó Draco des de una tienda con el letrero de "Madame Malkin, Vestidos para todas las ocasiones" y en la que todos los escaparates estaban llenos de maniquíes que se iban moviendo como si fueran modelos en una pasarela, mostrando sus túnicas.  
  
El interior de la tienda era viejo, y había un poco de polvo, pero estaba llena de estanterías repletas de ropa hasta arriba del todo. Una mujer mayor, vestida con una túnica azul marino se les acercó y les dijo:  
  
-Oh! Joven Malfoy, que sorpresa verle por aquí! Quien es él?- dijo la mujer señalando a Harry.  
  
-Madame Malkin, por favor, llámeme Draco.- dijo éste mirando el suelo.- y este es Harry, un nuevo alumno de Hogwarts, hemos venido a comprar su uniforme...  
  
-Oh! Pues ven por aquí, te tomaré medidas para darte el uniforme que te quede mejor.  
  
-Os dejo solos, voy a buscar una túnica de gala para ti Potter.  
  
Y Draco se fue hacía un pasillo oscuro, mientras Harry notaba como la cinta métrica le tomaba las medidas sola y Madame Malkin sólo apuntaba la talla.  
  
-Bueno... sí, este será para usted, vaya a ese probador de ahí a probarse el uniforme y salga para que vea si le queda bien.  
  
Harry se dirigió a un pequeño probador que había al lado de la ropa de rebajas y se probó el uniforme; pantalones negros, camisa blanca, jersey con cuello de pico gris y corbata negra. Salió y se miró al espejo.  
  
"Si George me viera así me llamaría niño pijo... Pero me gusta como me queda la corbata..." pensó Harry.  
  
-Estupendo!.- escuchó que decían detrás suyo.- Le queda estupendo! Sabe...serviría como modelo... Vallase a poner su ropa que yo le cojo un par de uniformes más...  
  
madame Malkin se fue y Harry entró de nuevo en el probador, se quitó los pantalones y se puso sus piratas negros, se deshizo la corbata dejándola caer por sus hombros y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, iba por el último cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Tengo las túnicas.- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta sin pararse a pensar el estado en el que se encontraría Harry...  
  
Harry se giró y quedó a dos palmos de Draco (N/A: entiéndase que el probador no es muy grande...XD) que se había quedado parado al ver a Harry con el torso semidesnudo.  
  
-Oh! Toma las túnicas- le dijo mirando el suelo rogando no ponerse rojo.  
  
-Gracias- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa, aunque Draco no la vio por mirarse los zapatos...  
  
Harry dejó las túnicas encima de un taburete i se quitó la corbata, iba a quitarse también la camisa cuando notó que Draco aún estaba allí.  
  
-No me importa que te quedes, pero el probador es muy pequeño...  
  
-Oh, no , ya me voy.  
  
Y una vez Draco hubo salido del probador sin despegar los ojos del suelo, Harry se acabó de poner la túnica.  
  
Ya era de comer y los dos chicos se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante para comer algo antes de seguir con las compras. Harry se había comprado los tres uniformes, dos capas de invierno y una de las túnicas que le trajo Draco de color verde con unos ribetes de color plateado en los puños. Al verlo vestido así Draco le dijo que si acababa en Gryffindor, lo iban a matar por ir de los colores de la casa de las serpientes. Harry sólo se rió y decidió que se llevaría esa.  
  
Llegaron a la parte restaurante del Caldero Chorreante y pidieron un menú del día y un par de cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
-Vaya, esta buena... pero le falta alcohol- dijo Harry al tomarse el primer sorbo de esa bebida nueva para él.  
  
-Bueno, la gracia de que sea de mantequilla es esa, no emborrachar a los jóvenes...Aunque tampoco he probado la cerveza muggle.  
  
-No? Bueno, la cerveza no es lo mejor... también están los cubatas, el vodka con limonada...  
  
-Ya veo, Potter, que no eres un santo no? – dijo Draco tomando un trago de cerveza y lamiéndose los labios.  
  
-En la vida hay que probarlo todo...  
  
Siguieron hablando de todo un poco hasta que acabaron de comer y se fueron a por los libros. Harry sólo se compró los libros que necesitaría para cuarto, durante las clases de verano sólo tendría que tomar apuntes...Después se fueron a comprar el caldero, los frascos de pociones, con los cuales Harry descubrió que a Draco le encantaba es asignatura y también que para él sería bastante dura; los ingredientes olían muy mal, eran asquerosamente viscosos al tacto ( al menos la gran mayoría) y él era un poco maniático con eso... También compraron un telescopio para las clases de astronomía y, por fin, la varita.  
  
Para la varita entraron en una tienda llamada "Ollivandres" donde, como en la tienda de ropa, todo estaba llenos de estanterías, estas per, contenían pequeñas cajitas unas encima de las otras. El propietario, saludó a Draco igual que lo había hecho Madame Malkin y después de que El señor Ollivander se presentase a Harry, se lo miró durante unos segundos de arriba a bajo, y se fue en busca de la varita.  
  
-La varita escoge al amo, y no al revés, por eso es difícil encontrar una varita que se compenetre a la perfección con un mago a la primera.- le dijo el vendedor cuando después de coger y agitar la segunda varita Harry había hecho estallar el jarrón que había encima del mostrador.  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos, encontraron la varita perfecta para Harry; madera de acebo, pluma de fènix, palmo y medio, agradable y versátil. Al agitarla Harry sintió como un calor le subía hasta la punta de su cabello negro alborotado, y salían unas chispas verdes y rojas.  
  
Cuando ya salían de la tienda de varitas, pasaron por delante de una tienda en la que Draco paró y se quedó mirando el escaparate. Harry se le acercó por detrás y le susurró, tan cerca que rozó la oreja con sus labios:  
  
-¿Què miras?  
  
Al notar el cálido aliento de Harry tan cerca Draco pegó un bote y se giró enfadado.  
  
-Pero tu estás bien de la cabeza? Casi me matas del susto!- Draco respiró hondo un par de veces y vio que Harry hacía esfuerzos para no reírse.- No te rías Potter. Estaba mirando la nueva escoba de competición que han sacado...  
  
Harry se acercó al escaparate y vio que había una escoba encima de un cojín turquesa. "Que bonita..." Pensó Harry. El mango era de color caoba y brillante, delgado pero parecía fuerte y resistente. Los bastoncillos que formaban la cola eran de color marrón oscuro y estaban perfectamente doblados todos con la misma curvatura. "Estrella fugaz" (N/A: si... un poco penoso el nombre pero no se me ocurrió nada más... ¬¬) decía un letrero dorado.  
  
-Y para que sirven las escobas? En verdad vuelan?  
  
-Por supuesto que vuelan Potter, para que pensabas que las hacíamos servir si no? Para barrer? – preguntó Draco alzando una fina ceja.  
  
-Eh! Lo siento... pero te recuerdo que soy nuevo en esto y tú eres el encargado de enseñarme...  
  
-Sí, lo había olvidado... En el mundo mágico hay un deporte que se llama Quidditch. Se juega encima de escobas...  
  
y le explicó como funcionaban las reglas de ese emocionante juego que seguro todos os sabéis de memoria... ^^  
  
-Vaya! Así que tú eres buscador? Me gusta... a lo mejor me presento para algún puesto...  
  
-Haz lo que quieras... mientras no te presentes para buscador de Slytherin, no creo que me superes.- dijo Draco dándose aires de superioridad.  
  
-Te sorprendería lo rápido que aprendo.  
  
-Si? Pues más vale que vayamos volviendo a tu casa por qué mañana empezaremos las clases y no quiero que te quejes por el cansancio...  
  
los dos se dirigieron hacía un rincón y Draco se quitó la llave plateada del bolsillo, Harry la cogió también y esperó a sentir esa sensación en el ombligo que no tardó en venir. Cerró los ojos y cuando notó que aterrizaba bajo algo blando, los abrió. Bueno, sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos por qué veía en colores, pero sólo en rubio platino. "Rubio platino?" se dijo, y entonces notó como algo se movía encima suyo.  
  
-Malfoy... Estás encima mío?- pregunto aún sin moverse, se sentía extrañamente bien.  
  
-No, estoy bailando el hula-hop... - dijo Draco mientras se incorporaba y quedaba cara a cara con Harry.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos, gris y verde. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Para bailar el hula-hop no estás demasiado quieto?- preguntó Harry con voz pícara y alzando una ceja.  
  
-Estaba siendo irónico, Potter.- le contestó Draco mientras se ponía de pie.- este trasladador está averiado, nunca llegamos bien.  
  
-Yo prefiero una cama a un suelo, y tu?- preguntó Harry aún tumbado en la cama.  
  
-Yo me voy, y espero que mañana a las diez estés preparado.  
  
Tocó el trasladador y se marcho con un suave "POP".  
  
~~~~~*****~~~~~ Espero k os haya gustado!!!!! 


	5. cap5

Hola!!!!!  
  
Aquí tenéis otro capítulo de este fic tan súper mega interesante...( XDXDXD y quien se lo cree??) Bueno pos eso otro capi de clases de verano! Pero antes la contestación a los revius:  
  
Niky_chan: Me gusta k te guste el fic XDXD. Lo de los puntos de vista... casi siempre serán des del punto de vista de Harry pero, como verás en este cap. A veces también entraremos en la mente de Draco... Y antes de llegar al cole... a no sé, no sé... sigue leyendo y lo sabrás!! :P Gracias por el reviu  
  
Nai-ara: gracias por el reviu aki tienes otro cap k espero k te guste y a ver si es más largo... Y para que lleguen al cole aún falta un poco así que habrá k esperar ^^  
  
Noburo Tama: Pues como te dije en mi reviu soy catalana!! Y mis amigas ya me lo dijeron k a veces se notaba.... Así que si hago alguna catalanada, lo siento V_V espero k te guste este nuevo cap  
  
Estartea_Snape: Aquí tienes otro cap! Y aki verás más o menos cómo van a ser las clases... Thanks por el reviu ^^  
  
Scarlet Iori: Pues lo de la llave no es que lo haga Draco... si no yo, pero tranquila que Draco pronto hará de las suyas... Gracias por el reviu!  
  
Bueno pos acabados los revius aquí os dejo con otro cap. Lo que está entre "" son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo que está entre / \ la conciencia. Nada me pertenece sólo la trama los personajes son de Rowling y de Ai Yazawa.  
  
~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
5 Capítulo:  
  
Eran las once de la noche. Harry ya había guardado todas sus nuevas pertinencias, había cenado y ahora se encontraba en la cama; tapado con una fina sábana y en bóxers. No había ni llamado a George ni conectado a internet... ¿ y todo eso por qué? Pues por qué Malfoy se había ido no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza...  
  
"Cuando ha aparecido de la nada, pensaba que era un ángel... Y con esos ojos grises y esa voz tan fría, ese cabello platino, esos aires de superioridad y esa ironía, como se comporta...No parece humano.  
  
Pero cuando se presentó y habló de que era un Malfoy, y de los sangre...¿sucia, era? No sé da igual, y después otra vez, al decirle a Madame Malkin que le llamara Draco y no joven Malfoy... Aunque fuera por dos milisegundos pude ver una sombra cruzar por sus ojos, y entonces si que no había ni altivez ni nada, entonces sí que parecía humano, y la verdad, un humano muy guapo. Y en la cama? Se estaba tan bien con el encima..." Harry meneó la cabeza, se debía de haber quedado dormido... "No me puede gustar Malfoy! el sueño me afecta..." y así se durmió, con la certeza de que la tercera cara de su sueño era la de Draco.  
  
Mientras muy lejos de la casa con jardín de los Potter, un joven rubio platino pensaba lo mismo:  
  
"Ese Potter... Quien sé cree que es, cayendo encima mío! /No te engañes Draco, eres tu el que ha caído sobre él\ Aix... no me lo recuerdes! Y para colmo en una cama... Pero se estaba tan bien...Y lo que más me joroba es que esté tan rejodidamente bueno! Tu lo has visto en el probador? Con la corbata cayéndole por los hombros, la camisa abierta... esos abdominales... /Sí Draco, no babees que yo también estaba allí\ Ya lo sé, como para no acordarse ..." se quejó Draco.  
  
"y encima es mi alumno! Vale, los dos tenemos la misma edad y aunque seamos chicos a mi me da igual... pero es mi alumno y eso no es correcto! A demás es un sangre sucia y los Malfoys no se rodean de sangre sucias!" Draco estuvo un momento callado. "Pero claro, yo ya no soy un Malfoy..." Y con ese pensamiento que no quería recordar se fue durmiendo poco a poco, olvidándose por completo se ese chico de ojos verdes...  
  
Al día siguiente, cuando Harry se levantó eran las nueve, se fue a duchar y a vestirse, y cuando acababa de atarse los zapatos vio como una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana. Se dirigió hasta allí y dejó entrar al ave. Era blanca y con una mancha rojiza en su frente. A Harry le recordó a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que él tenía encima de su ojo derecho, y que se había hecho al caerse encima de una roca cuando paseaba con su padre por la playa a los dos años. Cogió la carta de la pata del ave. La abrió y leyó:  
  
Estimado Sr. Potter:  
  
Soy Albus Dumbledore, el director de su futura escuela, Hogwarts. Ayer pasó su primer día con el Sr. Draco Malfoy y espero que se lo pasaran bien, ya  
que me gustaría que, durante las dos semanas de ausencia de sus padres,  
permitiera que Draco se quedara a comer en su casa, y así usted le  
enseñaría como es el mundo muggle.  
Espero que no le sea de mucha molestia y que pasen un buen día:  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Así que ahora compartiré las comidas también! Pero hoy no me la podré currar como es debido... Aunque bueno, para mañana la que le espera...llamaré a George para que me aconseje..." se dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Alzó los ojos de la carta y vio que el ave aún estaba allí así que pensó que a lo mejor el director esperaba una contestación. Se fue a buscar el pergamino, la tinta y la pluma que había comprado el día anterior y escribió:  
  
Señor director: No me importa que el Sr. Malfoy se quede a comer, y tampoco creo que a mis  
padres les preocupe. Cuando lleguen se lo preguntaré y ya se lo diré.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
"Supongo que con esto ya estará bien... Me gusta escribir con pluma!" Pensó Harry. Vio como la lechuza se le acercaba y le ató la carta en una pata, cuando estuvo bien atada e ave se marchó por donde había entrado.  
  
Con tanto correo ya eran menos cuarto, y Harry se apresuró a hacer la cama y guardar la ropa del día anterior que había dejado encima la silla antes de dormirse. A menos cinco bajó a la cocina, cogió un baso de zumo y tres galletas y subió a la habitación a esperar.  
  
Mientras Draco también había recibido una carta parecida.  
  
"Ahora el viejo loco quiere que me quede a comer con Potter... Aunque, así, los dos seremos profesores..." pensó con una sonrisa. Se vistió y acabó de desayunar. Cogió la llave plateada, a la que había hecho unos arreglos, dispuesto a enseñar más de una cosa a ese jovencito de pelo revuelto...  
  
Bueno...... no me maten sé que es corto pero, si les consuela, mañana o el lunes como muy tarde subiré el próximo cap. Ahora que ya se han acabado los exámenes se tiene que aprovechar...  
  
Pero antes de despedirme... dos preguntas que me he hecho últimamente ( son paranoias mías así que no les hagáis mucho caso...)  
  
Con que edad os imaginas a Voldemort? Es que si haces cuentas debe de tener unos 55/60 o por allí. Pero yo me lo imagino con unos 30... y no por que haya visto la película pk cuando me leí los libros ya me lo imaginaba así... Sólo para los que hayan visto Gravitation y One Piece ( series de anime que recomiendo ;) ) No os parece que Yuki(gravitation) y Sanji (One Piece) se parecen?? Lo dijo pk los dos son rubios, fuman y... no se...  
  
Ya os he dicho que eran paranoias... ¬¬ no cal que contestéis pero si que me mandéis un reviu diciendo si os ha gustado o no ¡! :P  
  
Más cosas... Aunque Harry diga k le parece k Draco no es humano, en esta historia Draco no tiene ni genes veela ni vampiro ni nada!! Aunque me encantaría que Draco fuera un vampiro... (suspiro) Lo de la cicatriz es pk keria k también tuviera una todo y no ser el ninño k vivió, y lo de la playa es pk yo tengo una k me hice así...^^ aunque no tiene ni forma de rayo y esta al lado del ojo y no en la frente...  
  
Bueno ya basta de tonterias sin sentido...... Adios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. cap6

Bueno después de escuchar mi magnífico regalo k me a divertido mucho voy ha hacer el capítulo 6 ¡!  
  
Fic dedicado a los mejores tios k conozco: Al Xuster, al Oriol, al Tobi y al Vento pk sois la monda XDXD  
  
Paola: Sí el flechazo fue el primer día... espero k te guste este nuevo cap. K es más largo k los demás...^^ gracias por el reviu  
  
Gabykinomoto: gracias por el reviu, y bueno... a George no le gusta Harry po por cosas del destino si se enfadara con Draco...  
  
Harry Potter y demas son de Rowling y George de Ai Yazawa.  
  
(escuchando Gralring Dream de la banda sonora de gravitation) ~~~~~*****~~~~~  
  
6 Capítulo:  
  
Harry ya se había comido las tres galletas y estaba por terminarse el zumo cuando oyó un PLOP y vio como se aparecía Draco. Tan bien vestido y tan guapo, (sí, le gustaba ese rubio y que?) con su túnica negra de Slytherin y ese cabello rubio platino...  
  
Se acercó el baso a los labios dispuesto a acabarse el zumo, pero antes...  
  
-Hoy no aterrizas en la cama?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa y una ceja levantada.  
  
-Prefiero los lugares duros...- le contestó el otro como si nada.  
  
Harry rió y bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo haciendo que una gota se les escurriera por la comisura de los labios. Draco le miraba, la punta de su lengua salió y atrapó a la gota haciéndola volver la su boca.  
  
-He recibido una carta de Dumbledore, dice que te quedarás a comer aquí hasta que regresen mis padres.- dijo Harry como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Ese viejo loco también me mandó una carta.  
  
-Viejo loco? Por qué?- preguntó Harry.  
  
-Pues por qué está loco. Es un amante de los muggles y cada año se inventa nuevas fiestas y paridas que a nadie se le hubieran ocurrido estando cuerdo.  
  
-Ya... Bueno pues, te quedarás a comer no?  
  
-No tengo otro remedio...  
  
-Sólo te dijo que como no lo sabía, pues no te esperes el gran banquete por qué no... Por cierto, como es que te has de quedar a comer aquí? I tus padres? También están de viaje?  
  
Al hacer referencia a sus padres Draco se tensó y aunque Harry no lo vio una sombra cruzó sus ojos.  
  
-Sí, están de viaje.- le contestó de manera fría, a lo mejor demasiado, pero que le importaba a Potter lo que a él le pasara? –Empezamos las clases?  
  
-Claro...  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos Harry ya estaba apuntando todo lo que le decía Draco. Ese día harían transfiguración, y así cada día estaría dedicado a una sola asignatura. A Harry le gustó la transfiguración, sólo había estado aprendiendo los principios básicos y algunas de las normas más importantes pero le gustó.  
  
A las dos estaban ya delante la nevera. Draco intentando reprimir la curiosidad por todos esos electrodomésticos, y Harry mirando en el refrigerador a ver que podían comer.  
  
-Por hoy sólo podremos comer pan con embutido por qué lo que queda de raviolis (N/A: se escribe así? Espero k sepan a lo k me refiero) no llega ni para uno...Cual es tu comida favorita? Mañana te la preparo, aunque no lo parezca soy un muy buen cocinero.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Si insistes... cualquier cosa italiana me gusta...-le contestó el otro pasándose la lengua por los labios.  
  
Harry acabó de preparar la comida, dejando que Draco mirar todo lo que quisiera de la cocina.  
  
Cuando acabaron y Harry había evitado que Draco se cortara la mano en mil pedacitos con el turmix(N/A: ya saben la batidora...) y que se quemara con la vitrocerámica se fueron a sentar en el sofá a esperar que fueran las cuatro.  
  
En el comedor Draco se sentó en el sillón negro y Harry en el sofá blanco.  
  
-Ahora vas a ver uno de los aparatos muggles más preciados por todos, la televisión! .- dijo mientras cogía el mando.  
  
-Sí, ya me han hablado de ella... esa caja tonta con la cual la gente se olvida de todo no?  
  
-Sí, también, pero ahora lo entenderás.  
  
Harry encendió la tele y en la pantalla salió un señor muy bien vestido y con peluquín, delante de un mapa con símbolos de soles y nubes.  
  
-Oh!- Draco abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, pero enseguida volvió a la normalidad.- Me ha sorprendido.... Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba...  
  
-y eso que sólo has visto el tiempo...  
  
-Están prediciendo el tiempo?  
  
-sí, no tenemos magia pero con satélites y más cosas podemos saber que tiempo, más o menos hará en los próximos días... No son tan tontos los muggles eh?  
  
-Hombre... no me puedo quejar.  
  
-Cuando veas el plus un viernes por la noche seguro que te gustan mucho más.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa pervertida.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... me estás dando a entender que por aquí se ven cosas de esas?  
  
-JA,JA,JA... sí. Pero ahora sólo hacen culebrones. Por qué no me habla de usted profesor?.- preguntó Harry mirando hacia Draco.  
  
-Normalmente son los alumnos los que se presentan, no?- contestó devolviéndole la mirada.  
  
-Bueno... Pues me llamo Harry James Potter, mi padre y mi madre se llaman James y Lily, y vivo aquí des de que nací. La escuela no se me da mal, aunque todos son unos incompetentes... Bueno, no todos, George, mi mejor amigo es el único que se puede considerar normal... Normal para mi por qué todos nos llaman anormales.  
  
-Así que sois un par de marginados?  
  
-Eh! Con más cuidado! Aunque tienes razón. Sólo nos desprecian por qué George lleva el pelo azul y es bisexual, y como yo voy con él...  
  
-Eres su novio? – le preguntó sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Que va! Pero todo el mundo lo dice...y no nos molestamos en desmentirlo, para qué?  
  
-Ah... supongo que entonces no serás homofóbico verdad?  
  
-No, a mi me da igual si alguien es chico o chica, por qué lo que cuenta es el interior... aunque nunca he salido con ningún chico...  
  
-Ya, en el mundo mágico no hay estos prejuicios... si alguien se quiere, se quiere y punto.  
  
-Vaya! Estan muy adelantados... en tolerancia y eso...  
  
-Supongo que sí, por qué por lo que sé lo muggles...  
  
-Hey que ya es la hora de las clases!  
  
Harry tenía razón, eran las cuatro y cinco. Subieron hasta su habitación y Harry empezó a practicar con la cerilla que había de convertirse en alfiler.  
  
A las seis Harry había hecho que dos cerillas fueran alfileres y que una cerilla pareciese de plata.  
  
-No está nada mal... me parece que si Granger no estudia mucho este verano tendrá competencia...-Había dicho Draco.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Cuando Draco se fue, Harry ya sabia que ese chico rubio le atraía, y mucho, y que el otro estaba en las mismas... Si no por qué había preguntado lo de George y después había estado tan descansado al saber que no tenían nada? Tenía que llamar a George y contárselo, y también pedirle algún consejo.  
  
-si?  
  
-George? Tienes tiempo para tu queridísimo amigo?  
  
-Queidisimo amigo? Pensaba que había desaparecido!- le contestó Geogre en broma.- tan buena está la profe que me habías olvidado?  
  
-JA, JA, más o menos...  
  
-Eh? Más o menos que? Explícate...  
  
-Pues que no es profesora, precisamente...  
  
-Vaya, vaya... me parece que estar a mi lado te ha afectado...  
  
-Puede, pero es que... lo tendrías que ver, aunque pensándolo mejor, no es necesario, seguro que te lo ligas...- le dijo con falsa molestia.  
  
-Yo nuuuunca haría eso! Me ofendes!- contestó siguiendo la broma.  
  
-Pues ya lo invitaré a que venga el sábado al cine...  
  
-así me gusta... y en que querías que te aconsejara? Por qué por eso me has llamado no?  
  
Estuvieron hablando durante bastante rato. George le estuvo dando consejos para preparar una comida con toques sensuales y estrategias de ligue. Harry también le había comentado la forma en la que Draco se había interesado en él y George y también en sus preferencias sexuales. Al oír eso George se puso a reír.  
  
-Entonces lo tienes mucho más fácil.- le había dicho.- seguro que en un par de días y con la quedada en el cine te lo metes en el bote. O quien sabe, a lo mejor él a ti...  
  
Después de colgar Harry se fue a comprar unas pizzas, raviolis, espaguetis y queso motzarella. Cuando llegó a casa lo guardó todo en la cocina y después de jugar al última online se fue a dormir repasando todo lo que tenía que hacer para ligarse al rubio.  
  
  
  
eso es, eso es todo amigos ¡ XDXD espero k os haya gustado... hasta pronto espero... 


	7. cap7

Ya ha llegado el fin de semana asi que aquí tenéis otro cap de clases de verano!  
  
Noburo Tama: Holaaa!! Espero k te guste este capítulo ... Por lo k se lleven mal Draco y George ya veréis... Con lo k me decías en "por la noche", pos de  
momento estoy haciendo este fic y no tengo ideas claras de nada más... po como dentro de 2 semanas me voy de viaje de fin de curso a Mallorca... ^^ pos a ver si allí se me ocurre algo, las parejas k me gustan son Harry y  
Draco y también Sirius y Remus, Snape y Lucuis...( aunk no tanto) y la de Remus y Snape, pos hombre no me los imagino... acias por el reviu un besote!!  
  
Amy90: pos.. aki tienes otro capítulo, espero k lo disfrutes y con los problemas familiares de Draco... ya se verán a su tiempo...XDXD gracias por el  
reviu!  
  
Niky_chan: gracias por el reviu! Jejeje Draco ya no es un Malfoy... po ya  
verás pk dentro de unos caps...  
  
Alejandra13: Muchas gracias por leerte mi historia!! K no te guste el slash  
y leas este fic me halaga... espero k sigas disfrutando de la historia!!  
  
Gabykinomoto: Acias por el reviu! Espero k te guste el cap... Y kuando se  
lleven mal.. pos ya lo descubrirás en próximos capis...  
  
Ujpo: gracias por el reviu! Lo de Draco ya lo explicare tranki, aun faltan unos caps... Hermione solo saldrá un poco al final... y bueno yo también espero  
no mal lograrlo...  
  
Hola: acias por el reviu k te guste el cap!!.  
  
Ahora si , el capítulo número siete de esta apasionante historia!! XDXDXD  
  
Harry y demás son de Rowling y George de Ai Yazawa  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
7 Cpítulo  
  
En los días que siguieron Harry fue avanzando en las clases, tanto de magia como en las que él impartía a Draco sobre el mundo muggle aunque también progresaba en su tarea de ligarse al rubio. Cuando Draco le enseñaba como se cortaban las raíces para hacer las pociones, él se acercaba, le hablaba en susurros, y le colocaba bien los mechones que se le salían de detrás de la oreja. Todo eso hacía que Draco se estremeciera por dentro, pero claro, eso no se notaba por fuera.  
  
Draco había notado des de la primera clase que Harry le coqueteaba. A la hora de la comida lo sentaba en la mesa como si estuviera en un restaurante de lujo, al pasarle las cosas se demoraba para que sus dedos se tocaran y le sonreía. Cuando veían la tele se sentaba muy cerca suyo... Pero como a él eso no le importaba, si no todo lo contrario, le encantaba, empezó, poco a poco, a seguirle el juego.  
  
Cuando llegó el viernes por la tarde, y Harry ya tenia la poción que curaba las quemaduras hecha y ahora estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Draco viendo la tele.  
  
-Escucha, quieres venir mañana al cine conmigo y con George?  
  
-No me gustaría molestaros...  
  
-Tranquilo! No pasa nada, seguro que tu y George os lleváis muy bien! –"ahora a alabar a George a ver si se pone celoso..." pensó Harry.- Ya verás es muy divertido y simpático... "Sip! Una sombra cruza sus ojos..."Qué dices? A demás así aprenderías más cosas sobre los muggles...  
  
-Bueno, supongo que sí...  
  
-Bien! Entonces mañana a las cinco apareces en mi casa y vamos al cine los dos a buscar a George, ok? Ah! Y mejor que no vengas con túnica... no es la ropa normal que llevan los muggles...  
  
-Ya lo sé Potter, no soy tan tonto...  
  
-Escucha ,Malfoy, podrías llamarme Harry? Y yo a ti, Draco....- dijo el nombre del chico en un susurro.  
  
-Como quieras, Harry...- le contestó igualmente en un susurro.  
  
-Mucho mejor.  
  
-Pues si el senyorito Harry está contento... me voy.  
  
-Hasta mañana!  
  
Draco se sacó la llave del bolsillo, cerró los ojos y se fue con un suave PLOP.  
  
Harry estaba contento, tenía una cita con Malfoy. Iría George, sí, pero él le ayudaría a ligárselo... "si no es que decide robármelo..." pensó Harry antes de irse a dormir.  
  
"Camisa verde...o camiseta de manga de tirantes negra?" esto se preguntaba Harry parado delante del espejo con sus pantalones anchos tejanos y sus bambas. "Supongo que la de tirantes, así Draco podrá admirar mis musculosos brazos..." (N/A: no tiene abuela... ¬¬) Se acabó de vestir, se puso las lentillas, el anillo negro en el dedo gordo izquierdo y un poco de gomina en el pelo para hacerlo quedar de punta. Eran menos diez, y sólo faltaba Draco...  
  
Pero él no estaba pensando qué ponerse, Draco sabía perfectamente lo que le quedaba bien, y lo que no le quedaba tan bien. Camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados,una cadena de plata alrededor del cuello, y pantalones también negros un poco ceñidos. El pelo... esa era la parte del su cuerpo que más le gustaba. Era largo hasta casi los hombros, recogido en una coleta, pero con algunos mechones que dejaba libres, y el color... ese color rubio platinado que enamoraba a cualquiera... Se puso unas gotas de colonia. Cogió la llave y en 2 segundo apareció en la habitación de Harry. No había nadie. "Debe de estar en el comedor" pensó. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó. Allí estaba Harry, tumbado en el sofá haciéndose el dormido. "seguro que es una de sus estrategias para ligar... Pues si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás" pensó Draco, mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. Draco se puso detrás del sofá, se agachó y se acercó a Harry. Aspiró su colonia; olía a lavanda... acercó los labios a la oreja del chico moreno y le susurró.  
  
-Harry... No íbamos a ir al cine....  
  
Al notar el aliento cálido del rubio en un lugar tan sensible para él como era su oreja, Harry se estremeció.  
  
-Ya va cariño...  
  
Contestó haciéndose aún el dormido. Se giró y abrió los ojos, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio. Unos labios finos y rosados a menos de dos dedos de los suyos... "ahora o nunca" se dijo dispuesto a besarle.  
  
-Pi pi pi piipiipi ( melodía de in the shadows)  
  
-Joder! Que susto! .- gritó Harry.  
  
Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró quien le había hecho la perdida. " George, te mato, yo te mato! Estaba a menos de un centímetro y vas tú y lo echas todo a perder!."  
  
-Bueno Draco, mejor que vayamos tirando, ya es tarde.  
  
-Claro.- contestó el rubio como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
  
Harry se levantó, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta.  
  
-Pasa.  
  
~*~  
  
-Qué horas son estas?  
  
-Lo siento George, pero nos despistamos y ...  
  
-Sí, bueno no es necesario especificar como.- le contestó su amigo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Bueno, este es Draco. Draco este es George.  
  
Los dos chicos se dieron la mano. "Harry amigo mío, tienes muy pero que muy buenos gustos..." se dijo para sí George.  
  
-Nos vamos? La peli va a comenzar dentro de un cuarto y aún no tenemos las entradas...- dijo George.  
  
-Qué iremos a ver?- preguntó Draco intentando que no se notara su curiosidad y un poquito de miedo.  
  
-Una película que se llama "los piratas del Caribe" ñ- le contestó George.- es de unos piratas que tienen una maldición... Tu de eso debes de saber mucho no?  
  
Al oír eso a Draco se le heló la sangre. No le gustaba que le recordaran que su familia estaba estrechamente ligada con esa rama de la magia. "Pero él no lo sabe, no tiene la culpa" se dijo. "Ahora tengo que ligarme a Harry..."  
  
Compraron las entradas, las palomitas( un paquete de saladas y uno de dulces) y tres coca colas. Draco ya las había probado, pero al principio no le gustaron. Decía que picaban... Aunque después del tercer sorbo no tuvo ninguna queja.  
  
Se sentaron en la sala cuando faltaban cinco minutos, Draco en medio. Harry fue al baño.  
  
-Quieres probar una palomita dulce?- le preguntó George a Draco.  
  
-Bueno...  
  
Draco cogió una de color rojo, la miró y se la comió "Mmm... Dulce..."  
  
-Te ha gustado? Quieres más?  
  
Harry acababa de llegar y al oír eso le pegó un capón a George.  
  
-Se puede saber qué le has hecho ya? –preguntó Harry pasando deliberadamente despacio por delante de Draco para que éste pudiera admirar su trasero, camino de su asiento.  
  
-Nada! Sólo le he dado una palomita!  
  
-YA...  
  
Entonces se apagaron las luces, y Draco se tensó. Harry lo notó.  
  
-Tranquilo, no te preocupes. –dijo poniéndole una mano en su brazo.- Sólo intenta no gritar y montar un numerito si?  
  
-Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero... no soy tan tonto como para montar un espectáculo ...  
  
-Ya, claro... Tostadora...- dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba la caña a los labios y bebía su coca cola.  
  
Al acordarse del incidente de la tostadora Draco se puso rojo...  
  
//FLASH BACK//  
  
Harry ya había conseguido controlar el "Wingarduim lebiosa" perfectamente y como quedaba media hora para que Draco se fuera, el moreno decidió que ese día le enseñaría un aparato muggle llamado tostadora. Harry sacó el electrodoméstico del armario, lo enchufó y puso dos trozos de pan.  
  
-Ahora vengo, voy al lavabo. – le dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina.  
  
Draco se quedó mirando la máquina. Pasó un minuto, y de repente, los trozos de pan saltaron. Draco se llevó tal susto que no pudo reprimir un grito.  
  
-Ah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Al oirlo Harry llegó corriendo.  
  
-Qué ha pasado?  
  
-La tosta... como se llame me ha atacado!  
  
Harry le miró y empezó a reír.  
  
-De qué te ríes?  
  
-Es que... jajajaja... Cuando el pan ya está tostado... salta, entonces con cuidado de no quemarte lo pones en un plati- Draco no le estaba escuchando, ni tan siquiera mirando, estaba muy rojo, pero...  
  
-Oh! Lo siento! – Dijo Harry. Con las prisas no había subido la cremallera del pantalón y se veía un poco bastante, de calzoncillo.- Te gustan de color verde? Claro, son los colores de Slytherin no? – le preguntó mientras se subía la cremallera.  
  
//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//  
  
Bueno! Esto es todo! Espero k les haya gustado! Si es así o no porfavor dejen un reviu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acias ^^  
  
Ni€a +^//^· ^v ^· ^· ) r ^( o+ 


	8. cap8

Aquí otro cap. De clases de verano!  
  
Pero antes, los reviussssssss:  
  
Paola: Hola!! Me dejaste un reviu en el cap, 5 y si te lo contesté, si me dejaste otro no lo e recibido... Tu pag, fui pero has de estar registrado... asi k no puede entrar v_v y bueno celos o no celos... ya se verá ya se verá.  
Gracias por el reviu y k disfrutes el cap!  
  
Herms Malfoy: Hola! Acias por el reviuu espero k este cap tmb te guste ^^  
  
Luinwe: thanks for el reviuu y si todo el mundo me dice lo mismo, ya sé k  
son cortos los caps, pero salen como salen... k disfrutes este tmb!  
  
Noburo Tama : Hola!! Espero k tu ordenata esté bien!! Y a ver si actualizas  
:P bueno espero k te guste este nuevo capi!!  
  
Lady von Blacksparrow: acias por tu reviu!! Si George es un tío genial me  
encanta, si lo vieras en el manga ...^^  
  
Kat : Hola!! En un ciber... ja ja pos muxas gracias por dedicar tiempo y  
dinero a mi fic!! La verda es que nunca he ido a ninguno, Que disfrutes  
este cap!  
  
Kary6: aki tienes la continuación!! Acias por el reviuu y k te guste!!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
A las ocho y media se acabó la película. Harry y Draco acompañaron a George hasta la parada del autobús y después fueron paseando por el parque hasta casa del moreno. Harry abrió la puerta, hizo pasar a Draco, dejó las llaves en el mueble del recibidor, cerró y se fue a sentar en el sofá.  
  
-Sientate, no? –  
  
Draco entró en el salón y se sentó junto a Harry. Éste se le acercó y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
  
-Te lo has pasado bien? Te ha gustado la película?.  
  
-Sí, no ha estado mal.  
  
-Entonces querrás venir el próximo sábado?- le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-Eh? Pero si siempre quedáis vosotros dos... tres son multitud no? Eso dicen los muggles.  
  
-Ja, ja, sip. Pero no pasa nada , yo quiero que vengas y a George seguro que no le importa. "aunque claro, tendré que dejarle las cosas claras... Sabe que me gustas pero no puede negar sus instintos de hacerse el interesante... Es imposible!"- qué dices, vendrás?  
  
-Si tu quieres que venga...  
  
Harry le sonrió y los dos se quedaron callados. Pero el chico moreno tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Draco, una pregunta que hacía unos días le rondaba por la cabeza. "Qué será de su familia? Nunca habla de ella..." respiró hondo contó hasta tres y le dijo.  
  
-Escucha Draco... Te has enfadado con tu familia? Esqu-  
  
-Me tengo que ir.  
  
Harry le miró, tenía la vista perdida en un punto lejano, "si que le pasa algo, y gordo."  
  
-Hasta el lunes pues.  
  
Draco se sacó la llave y sin despedirse se marchó.  
  
~*~  
  
"Con lo bien que iba el día y lo tiene que estropear, joder! Primero casi le beso," sonrió; ese olor a lavanda y esos labios rosados... "después esos brazos tan musculosos y ese trasero que muy inocentemente a meneado al sentarse..." dijo. "Por qué nunca llevará pantalones apretados?" Respiró hondo, recordando la pregunta que le había hecho el moreno. "Todo podría haber quedado en eso, un buen día en el cine y todos contentos, pero no! Tenía que sacar el puto tema de la familia! " Draco se sentó en la cama, no estaba enfadado, y eso le desconcertaba. Más bien se sentía explotar. Quería contarle a alguien que echaba de menos a su familia, que aunque hubiese sido él quien se fue de casa necesitaba ver otra vez a sus padres... y casi se lo cuenta todo a Harry... pero no, él era fuerte y podía vivir solo, Harry era un desconocido, no sabía nada del mundo mágico y seguro que no entendería por qué se había ido de casa... Draco se tumbó en la cama, vestido y sin haber cenado, pero no le importaba, se sentía raro...  
  
~*~  
  
El domingo pasó como un día cualquiera. Harry se despertó tarde, comió, vio la tele, jugó al ordenador... Pero a las cinco ya estaba aburrido. Acostumbrado a tener a Draco todos los días ahora lo echaba de menos. Al pensar en él se acordó de su reacción al nombrar a su familia y decidió no volver a hacerlo. "Cuando quiera que me lo explique y si no me lo quiere decir pues que no lo haga..." Decidió que para no aburrirse y olvidar ese tema repasaría lo que había aprendido durante esa semana; Transformar cerillas en agujas, el hechizo Wingradium leviosa, la poción para las quemaduras, y un poco de historia de la magia. A las ocho se hizo un bocadillo y a las nueve se fue a dormir. "El día que más pronto me he acostado des de que tenía siete años, y todo culpa de Draco..."  
  
Pero el rubio tampoco lo había pasado bien. Había tenido pesadillas, se había levantado cuando había pasado el tiempo para comer y tuvo que escaparse a la cocina para que los elfos le diesen algo para poder aguantar hasta la hora de cenar. Habiendo comido cogió la escoba, su nimbus 2001 y voló por unas horas. El quidditch era lo único que le hacía olvidar sus penas. "Así como el alcohol muggle..." pensó y al decir muggle le vino a la cabeza Harry. "No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que también está pensando en mí." Sonrió, al día siguiente le vería y seguirían con sus juegos de ligue, "aunque me parece que si ninguno no cede, nunca llegaremos a nada..."  
  
~*~  
  
Llegó el lunes y ninguno mencionó nada sobre la familia de Draco. Harry por qué así lo había decidido y Draco por qué no quería.  
  
Pasó la comida y siguieron con la clase de botánica. Draco había traído una planta muy rara llamada lazo del diablo.  
  
-Cuanto más te mueves más fuerte te agarrará. La única manera de combatirla es mostrarle la luz del sol. Y para eso hoy también te enseñaré el hechizo para hacer luz.  
  
Harry lo aprendió rápidamente y también su contrahechizo para crear la oscuridad.  
  
Acabadas las clases Harry decidió hablar sobre algo que no fueran las clases o la magia.  
  
-Escucha, el viernes que viene es mi cumpleaños. Podemos hacer clase igual, pero me gustaría que a las cinco acabáramos para que pudieran venir mis tíos y tías a tomar algo. Después tu, George y yo, podríamos ir a cenar y a la discoteca, que te parece?  
  
-Oh! Estaría bien, gracias por invitarme.- le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
-De nada, eres mi amigo... no?- le preguntó Harry colocándole bien un mechón de pelo y marcando la palabra amigo.  
  
-Claro, amigo.- le contestó Draco marcando igual que el moreno la palabra amigo y pellizcándole la mejilla (N/A: así como lo hacen las abuelas y te queda toda la mejilla roja...)  
  
-Ah! Y ...bueno, el viernes por la noche llegan mis padres. Pero como trabajan, solo estarán aquí por la tarde.  
  
Harry no quería nombrar a su familia por como podría reaccionar Draco, pero le tenía que contar. Draco no mostró signos de ningún sentimiento.  
  
-Claro, ya me los presentarás no?  
  
-Claro.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Eso es todo por hoy! Hasta el próximo fin de semana! Sé k es corto pero no me maten!! ^^  
  
Ni€a +^//^· ^v^· ^· r^(o + 


	9. cap9

Buenassssss! Aquí el noveno capítulo de clases de verano! Espero k os guste, pero primero los reviusss!!  
  
Paola: Hola! Le estas haciendo la competencia a Trelawney... pk efectivamente  
Draco está donde has dicho... k disfrutes este cap...  
  
Ujpo: Tranki... lo de la familia de Draco... vendrá en el proximo no, el otro  
cap. (el 11) así k tendrás que esperar un poco... y no te preocupes Ginny  
tampoco saldrá.Que disfrutes el cap. Y gracias por el reviu!  
  
Niky_chan: no paxa nada, gracias por el reviu y bueno... Harry va a empezar a  
ponerse en juego... k te guste el cap ^^  
  
Noburo Tama: holaaa Thanks por el reviu, y k te guste este 9 capi. Formatear el ordenador, buf, a mi me pasa ahora... y mato a alguien... Dewww  
  
Bueno les dejo con el capítulo!!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Había pasado ya toda la semana. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a que llegaran sus padres. Le habían llamado hacía una hora diciéndole que acababan de llegar al aeropuerto.  
  
Sabía que una de las primeras cosas que le preguntarían sería que cómo iban las clases de magia. Y la verdad, iban muy bien. Perfectas. Harry aprendía magia, le enseñaba el mundo muggle a Draco y entre clase y clase se echaban piropos y jugaban a la seducción. Un día que a Harry le había salido mal el hechizo del fuego y se le había quemado media camiseta, se tuvo que cambiar. Mientras se paseaba, a propósito semidesnudo, por su habitación buscando una nueva camisa, pudo notar, más que ver, que Draco no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Entonces se giró y se le acercó.  
  
-Draco, se te dan bien los masajes? Es que no he dormido muy bien y me duele la espalda, te importaría?  
  
Y se puso de espaldas, esperando a que Draco le diera el masaje. Éste no tardó ni un momento. Al poner sus manos en los hombros de Harry notó cuán suave era la piel del moreno. Fue masajeando los hombros y delineó la línea de la columna. Harry estaba muy relajado, Draco tenía manos de oro. Pasaron cinco minutos así. Ninguno quería alejarse. Draco se le acercó y le dijo, haciendo que sus labios le rozaran la oreja.  
  
-Sabes, hueles muy bien.  
  
A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, pero tomo el control de su cuerpo y se giró, quedando enfrente de Draco.  
  
-Muchas gracias, eres un buen masajista.- le dijo sonriéndole y cogiendo la camisa nueva.  
  
Se oyó la llave en la puerta, Harry se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al recibidor. Allí estaban sus padres. Con todas las maletas en el suelo.  
  
-Harry! Cuanto tiempo!- le dijo su madre, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
-No lo ahogues, mujer!.- dijo James a su esposa viendo que no dejaba a su hijo.- Qué tal está mi gran hijo? Le preguntó cuando Harry fue liberado.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias. Os ayudo a subir las maletas?  
  
-Eh? No! Lo más importante es, qué tal la magia?  
  
-Lo sabía...- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia el salón.  
  
James y Lily se sentaron en el sofá al lado del de su hijo y éste empezó a relatarles sus clases. Subió a su cuarto a buscar la varita y les enseñó algunos hechizos que sabía.  
  
-Y que tal la profesora? – le preguntó su padre, guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-James! – le reprendió Lily.  
  
-Eh, que no he dicho nada malo! Va cuenta, cuenta.  
  
-Pues... No es una profesora. Se llama Draco Malfoy, y es un chico de mi edad. Alto, rubio, ojos grises...Al principio era un poco frío pero ahora nos llevamos bien. Es un poco sarcástico y se ve que proviene de una familia bien acomodada. Siempre lleva ropa de calidad y cuando quiere es muy elegante y cortés.- todo eso Harry lo dijo como si lo estuviera pensando, y no como si sus padres estuvieran allí, por eso al fijarse en ellos un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas.  
  
-Vaya... y que??- le preguntó su padre.  
  
Harry sabía a que se refería. Como todo el mundo ellos estaban enterados de las preferencias de George, o más bien de que no tenía ninguna. Por lo tanto, sabían que Harry era más o menos como él. Aunque sólo hubiera salido con chicas no significaba que se hubiera enrollados con chicos...  
  
-Nada papá, nada... Después dicen que los malpensados somos los jóvenes...  
  
-Bueno cariño, pero está claro que algo te atrae, no?- le dijo su madre, con cara de malicia.  
  
"No, no es eso, a mi me gusta, y mucho..." Harry se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar, a él Draco sólo le atraía, nada más. Por qué aunque Draco también se sintiera atraído por él, nunca podrían llegar a nada más. Sólo era eso, una atracción adolescente...Así que asintió y contestó a su madre con una sonrisa igual que la suya.  
  
-Sí, mamá. Y le invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños... Ya le pedí permiso para acabar antes y que pudiesen venir los tíos.  
  
-Vaya muchas gracias, pero seguramente sólo vendrán Sirius, Remus y Tom. Ya sabes que la familia de Petunia no puede...  
  
-Ya me lo imaginaba... Y hablando de eso...- dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno.- ya he pensado que me podéis regalar. Quiero un piercing en la ceja.  
  
Sus padres abrieron mucho los ojos, estaban sorprendidos. Siempre les había pedido cosas raras, sí. Que si tener una serpiente de mascota, que si teñirse el pelo, que no le dejaron, que si unas lentillas rojas... Pero el piercing, nunca se lo hubieron imaginado... James y Lily se miraron, y asintieron.  
  
-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres... ya sabes que duele, que te saldrá sangre, y que si no te lo cuidas se va a infectar verdad?  
  
-Si mamá, lo sé, y no me importa...Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte de mi.  
  
-Por algo soy tu madre no?  
  
Siguieron hablando; del viaje de sus padres, del cumpleaños de Harry y que al día siguiente Draco vendría para ir al cine con George.  
  
-Vaya, pues tendremos que ponernos guapos para la ocasión no? Tendremos que quedar bien...Ya que durante los día lectivos no estaremos...  
  
-Mamá, tranquila, que no te estoy presentando a mi futura esposa... "O quizá sí...Eh? no!"  
  
Lily le miró alzando las cejas.  
  
-Que?! Sólo en estas ocasiones es cuando las madres se ponen así! – le contestó Harry intentando no ponerse rojo.  
  
-Vale, vale, tranquilo...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Era sábado y Harry ya estaba duchado y vestido. Había intentado no arreglarse mucho para que sus padres no le miraran, pero parecía que las miradas y las risitas que habían empezado el día anterior nunca acabarían... Se había puesto unos piratas grises y una camisa negra de manga corta, se peinó con gomina y se puso la colonia de lavanda "es la que le gusta a Draco" pensó, pero inmediatamente después se enfadó consigo mismo. "Me estoy comportando como una colegiala... y no me gusta."  
  
Eran las cinco menos diez y toda la familia estaba sentada en el salón mirando la tele, cuando se oyó un PLOP arriba.  
  
-Es Draco. ¡Draco! Estoy en el salón con mis padres! Ven y te los presento!.  
  
Draco bajó las escaleras con toda la elegancia que durante años empleó para hacer quedar bien a sus padres. Cuando llegó al final de las escalera se fijó en los padres de Harry. James, era igual que su hijo, bueno menos los ojos, estos eran iguales que los de la madre.  
  
-Encantado de conocerles, señores Potter.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-El placer es nuestro por conocer al profesor de magia de nuestro hijo.- dijo James mientras se le acercaba, y le daba la mano.  
  
Draco la cogió y se la estrechó, después se giró hacia Lily que también se había acercado y le besó la mano.  
  
-Nos vamos? No creo que a George le guste que volvamos a llegar tarde...- dijo Harry, maravillado por el aura que desprendía Draco al mostrarse tan caballeroso. "Parece un rey. Oh, no, otra vez, los pensamientos de colegiala!!!"  
  
-Claro, Mucho gusto señores.  
  
-Adiós y pasarlo muy bien!  
  
Harry abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Draco, se giró hacia sus padres y se despidió. Cuando la puerta se cerró James no puedo contenerse y dijo.  
  
-No me extraña que le guste a Harry...  
  
-James!- Lily le dio una colleja.  
  
-Tranquila Lily, yo te quiero a ti y sólo a ti.- le dijo mientras la cogía por la cintura.  
  
-Más te vale.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Llegaron al cine a las cinco y media. Faltaba media hora para la película pero mejor, así no irían con prisas... Vieron a George y le saludaron. Hicieron cola para comprar las entradas. Al final habían decidido ver "La última llamada". Compraron las palomitas y una coca cola para cada uno. Entraron a la sala y se sentaron como la vez anterior. George, Draco, y Harry.  
  
George vio a una amiga suya por las filas del medio y fue a saludarla.  
  
-Me das una palomita Draco?  
  
-Tu ya tienes las tuyas...  
  
-Pero las mías son dulces, y las tuyas saladas...- dijo Harry a punto de hacer un puchero.  
  
-Como quieras...  
  
Draco cogió la palomita y se la acercó a Harry, éste acercó su boca a la palomita y cuando la tuvo delante la cogió entre sus labios, rozando con ellos los dedos de Draco. El moreno sujetó la mano de Draco y empezó a lamer los restos de sal. Los dos estaban tan concentrados que, cuando George les habló, se llevaron un buen susto.  
  
-No sé qué estáis haciendo, pero todo el mundo os está mirando.  
  
Efectivamente, eran el centro de atención. Unos los miraban con asombro, otros con un poco de asco... (N/A: Homofóbicos...¬¬)  
  
Se apagaron las luces y empezó la película.  
  
Pero a Draco le costó concentrarse en ella. Aún podía sentir la lengua de Harry rozar sus dedos... "Qué habría pasado si George no nos hubiera interrumpido? No lo sé, pero me gustaría que hubiese pasado... Y si me tengo que conformar con pequeños roces de vez en cuando, no creo que resista mucho más... "pensó Draco. En eso oyó un disparo proveniente de la pantalla y dejó que la magia del cine se lo llevara.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno!!! Espero k os haya gustado, ya sabéis reviusss ^^  
  
N!€a 


	10. cap10

Bueno!! Después de mi viaje de fin de curso, aquí estoy yo llena de energía para seguir con este fic que ya va por más de la mitad, aunque no sé cuántos caps va a tener.  
  
Hoy la contestación a los revius está al final! K os guste este nuevo cap. Dónde se verá la fiesta de Harry, y algo más? A.. no sé.. lean y sabrán XD  
  
Los personajes son de Rowling y Ai Yazawa ¡ *~* Capítulo 10  
  
Harry y Draco se encontraban en la habitación del moreno. Sentados en la cama apoyados en la pared. Ya eran las cinco y en cualquier momento llegarían los tíos de Harry para celebrar su cumpleaños, así que diez minutos antes habían acabado las clases. Se oyó el timbre como Lily abría la puerta.  
  
-Hola Lily! Qué tal estás? – se oyó una voz de hombre des de abajo.  
  
-Oh! Es Sirius! Mi padrino!.  
  
Harry saltó de la cama y fue a buscar a su querido padrino. Sus padres siempre trabajaban mucho y tenían muchos viajes de negocios, así que de pequeño le dejaban con él. Para Harry era como un padre.  
  
-Sirius!- gritó Harry antes de tirársele encima.  
  
-Vaya! Que contento estás de verme.  
  
-Claro! Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.- contestó Harry más tranquilo. Se giró y miró alrededor de su padrino.- Dónde está Lisa? No me digas que tenía un desfile?  
  
-Sí, lo siento, y ella también. Tenía muchas ganas de venir... Toma te hemos comprado esto.  
  
Harry cogió el paquete envuelto en rojo y se fue a sentar al sofá del salón. Allí vio como Draco estaba apoyado en la baranda de las escaleras mirándole a él y a su padrino.  
  
-Oh! Draco, éste es Sirius mi padrino. Sirius, éste es Draco. Mi profesor de magia, ya sabes...  
  
Los dos hombres encajaron las manos y Draco quedó sorprendido por lo finas que eran las manos del mayor. "Debe de ser modelo, también? Es muy guapo, ese cabello negro azulado largo y los ojos azules... O es modelo o actor..."  
  
-Sirius! Muchas gracias!- con ese grito de parte de Harry Draco despertó de la entonación que le había producido Sirius.  
  
-Me alegro de que te guste. La escogió Lisa, ya sabes que le encanta la ropa... y eso que está más con ella que conmigo...  
  
El regalo resultó ser una camisa negra de manga corta con el dibujo de dos alas de murciélago de color rojo en la espalda.  
  
-Bueno pero no te quejes...- siguió Harry, colocando bien la camisa.- tu tampoco estás mucho en casa...Es actor.- le dijo a Draco.- Supongo que como es muggle no le conocerás. Ahora está rodando los capítulos de la nueva temporada de la serie.  
  
-Ah! No , no le conozco, pero a lo mejor en Hogwarts algún sangr-, nacido de muggles sí. "No se dice sangre sucia!, eso es un insulto!"se riñó para si mismo Draco. – cual es el nombre de todos modos? Puede ser que lo haya escuchado por ahí.  
  
-El prisionero de Azcaban.- contestó Sirius.- Muy buena serie por supuesto, pero salgo algo sucio... y la gente no puede apreciar mi bella figura...  
  
-No le hagas caso.- le dijo Harry a Draco al oído- es un poco egocéntrico...  
  
Draco sonrió y contestó al padrino de Harry.  
  
-Pues algo me suena. Algo de que un preso se escapa de la mejor prisión del mundo y que busca a un niño para matarle por qué por su culpa lo han puesto en prisión... no?  
  
-Vaya! Sí, eso mismo. Y por supuesto, el prisionero soy yo.- contestó Sirius hinchando el pecho.  
  
-Aquí tenéis las pastas. –dejo Lily dejando una bandeja en la mesa.- Qué quieres para beber Sirius? James está haciendo el café, y acabando de retocar el pastel de chocolate para cuando venga Remus.  
  
-Pues, con un café solo me basta y dile a James que le haga una foto al pastel antes de que Remus se lo coma sin que nadie aprecie como era antes de ser devorado por Remsie.  
  
-Lo haré Sirius lo haré!- se oyó como James gritaba des de la cocina.  
  
Lily se marchó a la cocina y Harry le explico a Draco un poco más de su familia.  
  
-Remus no es mi tío, pero como si lo fuera. En verdad sólo tengo tíos por parte de madre pero... no nos llevamos muy bien. Remus, Sirius y mi padre fueron juntos a la escuela y siempre han estado tan junto a mi que les considero parte de mi familia.  
  
Al acabar de decir eso Harry notó como se le retorcía el estomago. Estaba hablando tan feliz de su familia cuando Draco estaba mal con la suya! Pero no parecía afectarle. A veces Harry se preguntaba si lo que veía sólo era una mascara para que nadie pudiera leer sus pensamientos y hacerle daño...  
  
-Harry!- gritó Sirius, haciendo que Harry perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.- que te has hecho en la ceja!  
  
-Ahora te das cuenta! Es el regalo de mis padres. Un piercing.- le contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
-Vaya... te queda muy bien. Seguro que ligaras mucho con él. Las chicas encuentran muy sexys a los hombre con pendientes.  
  
-Ya, Sirius, no sigas. Ni Draco ni yo queremos una de tus charlas sobre ligoteo...  
  
-Oh, bueno, y no te ha dolido?  
  
-Un poco sí, al principio. Pero Draco me ha enseñado un hechizo para calmar el dolor. Así que no me duele en absoluto.- dijo mirando a Draco y sonriéndole.  
  
Draco le contestó la sonrisa y dijo.  
  
-No ha sido gran cosa, es un hechizo fácil de tercero.  
  
Draco cogió una galleta de chocolate. Se acordó cuando hacía dos días había llegado a casa de Harry y lo había encontrado delante del espejo mirándose el pendiente que llevaba en la ceja, sí que era sexy, sí.  
  
//FLASH BACK//  
  
Draco llegó a la habitación y vio como Harry se miraba al espejo, se acercó más y pudo ver como el moreno estaba poniéndose un poco de alcohol con un algodón. El rubio sabía que el día anterior había ido a hacerse el piercing, así que le preguntó.  
  
-Te duele?  
  
Harry que estaba tan concentrado en su ceja no le había oído llegar y se asustó al notar que ya había llegado Draco. Se giró y le sonrió.  
  
-No tendrás un hechizo que aminore el dolor verdad? No es que duela mucho, pero molesta.  
  
Draco le sonrió y le observó. El piercing le quedaba estupendamente. Le daba un aire... Ni lo sabía pero le gustaba mucho. Entonces se fijó que del algodón habían quedado pequeños hilos blancos y se echó a reír.  
  
-De qué te ríes? No te gusta?  
  
-No, sí que me gusta, te queda muy bien.- le dijo el rubio recobrando la respiración.- sólo que mejor que te que los trozos de algodón que te han quedado antes de hacerte el hechizo no?- le preguntó alzando una delgada ceja.  
  
-Claro.- dijo Harry poniéndose un poco rojo. "le gusta como me queda el piercing!" se dijo "Oh no! El síndrome colegiala no!" . Así era como había llamado a esos pensamientos típicos de quinceañeras desbordadas por las hormonas... Aunque él estaba más o menos en la misma fase de la vida.  
  
Draco se le acercó y levantó la mano hacia la ceja oscura un poco roja. Para poder ver bien, Draco sólo estaba a medio palmo de Harry y su aliento fresco daba de lleno en la piel de éste, que no podía evitar que se le erizaran los cabellos. El proceso duró casi un minuto, y cuando Draco se separó a Harry casi se le escapa un suspiro por la pérdida del calor del cuerpo del rubio.  
  
Aunque Draco lo había disfrutado mucho. Si Harry notaba su aliento en la cara él notaba el suyo en el cuello y eso le había excitado mucho... No sabía como había podido resistir el impulso de besarle, o acariciarle, o algo... pero se alegró de Harry se molestara a que se separara de él, por que aunque el suspiro no llegara al su fin, Draco pudo ver la decepción en esos ojos verdes.  
  
//FIN DEL FLASH BACK//  
  
Acababan de llamar al timbre.  
  
-Debe ser Remus!- dijo Harry. Y de un saltó se levantó del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta.  
  
Harry abrió y un chorro de agua le dio de lleno en la cara.  
  
-Lyserg!!- dijo al ver como un chiquitín de siete años le miraba y le sonreía con malicia.- Yo te mato!! Y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.  
  
-Para! Para! JAJAJA sólo era una broma! JAJAJAJA para Harry!!  
  
-Bueno, ya paro.- Harry se levantó y miró detrás de Lyserg. Que ahora llevaba el pelo castaño de su padre todo revuelto y los ojos marrón verdoso de su madre.- Buenos día Remus, buenos días Ana.  
  
Les dio dos besos a cada uno y después de asegurarse que Lyserg iba detrás suyo cerró la puerta. James y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá, hablando con Sirius. Al ver entrar a Remus, su esposa y a Lyserg se levantaron seguidos de Sirius y les saludaron. Lily al ver que su hijo estaba empapado le dijo que fuera a cambiarse. Harry subió a su habitación y se cambió, cuando llegó Lyserg se le acercó y le dio el regalo de su parte y de sus padres.  
  
-Gracias.- contestó Harry. Abrió el paquete; pequeño y de color negro. Dentro había un trozo de tela también negra doblada y dentro, una pequeña caja. Le quitó la tapa y dentro encontró un collar blanco do bolas, en el que una sí y otra no, podía distinguirse el gravado de una serpiente.  
  
-Es muy bonito, muchas gracias. – Has visto Draco? Hay serpientes gravadas...  
  
Pero Draco estaba hablando con el hijo de Remus.  
  
-Quien eres?  
  
-Lyserg. Se más cortés. – le dijo su madre.  
  
-Tranquila, señora no pasa nada. Soy Draco Malfoy, el profesor de Harry.  
  
-Vaya, pensaba que era otro, Harry dijo que eras guapo.  
  
Al oír eso, a Harry casi se le cae el collar, y Draco se giró para mirar al moreno, levantándole una ceja. Todos los demás miraban divertidos a los dos jóvenes. Como casi familiares que eran sabían todo lo referente a Harry, y como des de jóvenes habían sido amigos se contaban todo lo referente a sus hijos, por lo cual ni Lily ni James habían callado que su hijo estaba ligándose a su profesor...  
  
-Es verdad eso, Harry?- le preguntó.  
  
-Bu, bueno... yo no dije eso exactamente....- Harry respiró hondo.- Sólo dije, cuando recibí la carta que esperaba que fuese alguien guapo.  
  
-Y lo soy?  
  
-Podrías ser peor.  
  
-Bueno! Me parece oler a pastel de chocolate... Podemos traerlo no?  
  
-Remus, cuando pararás de ser tan goloso?.- le dijo Ana.  
  
-Si lo decía para que Harry pudiera soplar las velas!- se defendió.  
  
-Ya... - contestaron todos.  
  
El resto de tarde fue pasando tranquilamente, Hablando de todo un poco. Draco se sintió un poco excluido, pero en esos casos en los que no podía opinar, se dedicaba a mirar a Harry. Se veía muy feliz, con toda su familia, sus regalos... Esperaba poder pasárselo bien en la discoteca, y que George no le molestara mucho en su conquista, ya que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo esa noche.  
  
Finalmente, todos los invitados se fueron, y Harry y Draco subieron a la habitación del primero para poder cambiarse e ir a cenar.  
  
-Iremos al Pans & Company, venden bocatas y refrescos... después iremos a una discoteca cerca de allí. – le dijo al entrar, le miró.  
  
-Qué pasa?  
  
-No has traído nada más de ropa? No creo que te dejen entrar así a la discoteca.  
  
Draco llevaba la camiseta verde manchada de chocolate que Lyserg le había tirado.  
  
-No te preocupes, he traído ropa mejor. La encogí por medio de magia y la guardé esta mañana cuando llegué.  
  
-Ah! Entonces nos cambiamos no?  
  
Draco cogió de la mesa un pequeño bulto negro y después de decir "Aparcius!" éste se hizo más grande. Dentro había una camisa plateada de seda, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mismo color.  
  
Los dos empezaron a vestirse. El uno de espaldas al otro, pero los dos mirándose de reojo intentando no ser vistos.  
  
Después de que cada uno se pusiera lo suyo, Harry estrenó la camisa con unos pantalones marrón claro, un poco apretados para alegría de Draco, se peinaron y el moreno cogió el dinero. Se despidieron de los Potter y se dirigieron al restaurante donde habían quedado con George.  
  
Llegaron y George aún no había llegado, aunque faltaban cinco minutos para las diez, que era la hora en la que habían quedado.  
  
-Una vez que llegamos pronto! – dijo Harry al ver la ausencia del peliazúl.  
  
-No te pongas tan contento que allí viene. – le contestó Draco al ver subir por la calle a George.  
  
Cuando llegó saludó a los dos chicos y felicitó a Harry.  
  
-Felicidades, aunque ya te lo dije en el mensaje.- le dijo.  
  
-Claro, tu siempre tienes que ser el primero...  
  
Entraron en el restaurante y se pusieron a la cola. Harry hablaba con George y Draco miraba lo que podía pedir. Finalmente los tres pidieron; uno de jamón salado para George, uno de queso con bacon para Draco y una pechuga de pollo para Harry.  
  
Fueron a sentarse al piso de arriba, Harry en medio de los dos. Éste seguía con la conversación que había entablado en la cola con George y Draco tuvo que estar callado, escuchando todo el rato. Al fin George le miró, sonrió y le preguntó como se le daba a Harry la magia.  
  
-No está mal para ser un ser un sangre sucia...- dijo con su antiguo desprecio, pero al oír lo que había dicho se llevó las manos a la boca.  
  
Harry le miró sorprendido. Sabía perfectamente que quería decir sangre sucia, y no era un piropo ni nada parecido. George les miró a los dos. Uno enfadado, y el orto sorprendido. "No quería decirlo, mierda. Pero él se lo ha buscado! Por ignorarme!" y el orgullo Malfoy que tanto había intentado olvidar volvió en todo su esplendor. Con elegancia acercó sus labios al baso de su coca cola y bebió. Cuando Harry vio que no se disculparía cogió el bocadillo y lo mordió con fuerza.  
  
Después de eso, George y Harry hablaban de sus cosas y de vez en cuando el peliazúl pedía la opinión de Draco para que no se sintiera excluido del todo.  
  
Llegaron a la discoteca. La luces de neón brillando con fuerza en la oscuridad. Compraron la entrada y subieron con el ascensor exterior a la pista de baile. Al notar el ritmo en su cuerpo Draco empezó a bailar. Despreocupado y olvidando sus problemas, Harry y su familia... A George, que también le gustaba mucho bailar empezó a acercarse a Draco y poco a poco fue dejando a Harry de lado. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, notó una punzada en el corazón. Así se había sentido Draco todo el rato? "Con los tíos y George me le he dejado abandonado... No me extraña que me haya dicho eso." Al ver que ninguno de los dos chicos se daba cuenta que les faltaba, se fue a la barra.  
  
Draco había visto como Harry le miraba con pena y se iba. Había comprendido qué era que pasasen de uno? Bueno, no le iba a ir detrás. Una chica se les acercó y empezó a bailar muy cerca de George, cada vez más cerca hasta que empezó a acariciarle el brazo y la mejilla. Cuando llegó a los labios George los cogió entre sus labios, y con las dos manos tomó las muñecas de la chica. Se le acercó y la besó, la chica se deshizo de los agarres de y le cogió por la nuca. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y se separaron, George la volvió a coger por la muñeca y se la llevó. Draco se quedó sólo pero no le importó, si aparecía otra chica guapa haría lo mismo que George y intentaría aliviar sus problemas.  
  
Harry estaba harto de estar sentado. Quería estar con Draco y no allí sólo, le pediría perdón. Se levantó y lo buscó con la mirada, le vio sólo. "Dónde estará George?". Cuando pudo llegar donde estaba Draco, le vio bailando con una chica pelirroja, respiró hondo y tocó el hombro del rubio. Éste se giró y Harry le cogió del cuello, acercándole para poder hablarle a la oreja.  
  
-Dónde está George?  
  
-Con una chica, deben estar liándose por ahí.  
  
Harry asintió, respiró hondo un par de veces más.  
  
-Escucha Draco, siento haberte dejado marginado, lo he hecho sin querer... me perdonas?- le preguntó, acercándose más a ese cuerpo caliente que tenía delante.  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
-No pasa nada, me ha dolido pero bueno yo soy nuevo en tu mundo. También siento haberte insultado.  
  
-No te preocupes, estabas enfadado.  
  
Los dos se callaron pero siguieron estando muy juntos, la mano de Harry aún estaba en el cuello de Draco. Al cabo de unos segundos Harry volvió a hablar.  
  
-Sabes, no me importa donde esté George, quiero estar contigo.  
  
Y después de darle un beso en la mejilla mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio. Éste sonrió. Por fin empezaba el juego.  
  
Harry empezó a besarle el cuello, y Draco le pasó los brazos por la cintura para hacer que sus cuerpos se acercaran lo máximo. Harry puso su otro brazo alrededor del cuello de rubio y le miró. Pasó sus ojos en los del rubio, en su nariz y finalmente, en los rosados labios que des de hacía casi un mes ansiaba besar. Draco sacó la lengua y se lamió los labios, invitándole a que le besara. Al verlo Harry sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y atrapó los labios de Malfoy con los suyos. Una sensación de plena felicidad los invadió a los dos. Se sentían en el paraíso. La lengua de Harry empezó a acariciar el labio inferior de Draco y entró en la boca del rubio. Entonces sí que estaban en el lugar más perfecto del mundo. Ellos dos besándose, lenguas ávidas de poder pero que ninguna cedía.  
  
La necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se separaron, Draco aprovechó para atacar el cuello del chico delante suyo, éste ladeó la cabeza, dejando más carne al alcance de los labios de Draco.  
  
Estaban en estas cuando la voz del D'J habló.  
  
-Ahora para todas las parejas y enamorados, una preciosa canción para bailar pegados!  
  
Las primeras notas de una canción empezaron a sonar. Los dos chicos se miraron apoyando sus cabezas en el hombro del otro.  
  
**Oh, my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long, lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love,  
  
I need your love,  
  
God speed your love to me  
  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea . To the open arms of the sea  
  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me.  
  
I'll be coming home, wait for me  
  
Oh, my love, my darling  
  
I've hungered for your touch  
  
A long, lonely time  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
And time can do so much  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
I need your love,  
  
I need your love,  
  
God speed your love to me**  
  
Acabó la canción y los dos siguieron bailando, pero las miradas desaprobadoras de mucha gente hicieron que tuvieran que dejar la pista de baile y se fueran a la barra. Al cabo de cinco minutos vieron aparecer a George. Éste al ver como Harry cogía de la cintura al rubio alzó una ceja y dijo.  
  
-Por fin se liaron? Esto se merece otra ronda e invito yo!  
  
~*~  
  
Buahh!! K largo! No me lo creo ni yo! No se como pude escribir tanto... pero espero k estén contentos. Sé que los chicos de 14 años no pueden ir a la discoteca, pero lo de la edad sólo es pk si Harry tuviera 16 o 17 años no creo que le dejaran ya entrara Hogwarts...  
  
Y ahora...  
  
REVIUSSS!!!  
  
Luinwe: Acias por el reviuu, estos dos... k harán! Draco está decidido... JAJAJAJA La historia en sí sólo durará hasta que empiecen la escuela, como  
mucho el 1 y 2 día... Si hubiera continuación la haría como fic aparte  
seguramente.  
  
Paola: Thanks por el reviuu espero k te haya gustado.  
  
Paddy21: Aquí tienes el siguiente cap! Espero k te haya gustado, todo lo  
largo que ha sido!!  
  
Noburo Tama: eiss!! Gracias por el reviu! Espero k te haya gustado el cap!  
  
Chibi-Kaisie: vaya! Muchas gracias, me hace muy feliz que te guste como escribo. El fic lo dejé pk me fui de viaje de fin de curso... pero ahora que  
viene semana santa... espero subir algunos caps más.  
  
DI-MALFOY: muchas gracias por tu reviu! Me hace muy contenta que te guste mi fic, a mi los tuyos me encantan! Bueno, espero k estés contenta con el  
beso que se han dado. Espero que haya quedado bien.  
  
Kmy Kusanagi: thanks por el reviu! Jejejeje la familia de Drakie-pooh?? En el próximo cap se sabrá!! Con lo de las faltas... paso el corrector y intento no cometer muchas, aparte soy catalana y el castellano no es la lengua que  
más uso... Si hay alguna muy grande avísame!  
  
Flaca Potter: Acias por el reviu! Te ha gustado el cap? Espero k si. La  
semana que viene más!!  
  
Por ese fic ya está. Espero k os haya gustado y hasta el próximo!!!!!  
  
Por cierto, alguien sabe en que discoteca de Mallorca está inspirada la del fic? Con el ascensor fuera y todo eso?? Jejeje y de que película es la canción? El primero en contestar correctamente a una de las dos preguntas recibirá la introducción de mi próximo fic AGUA, que les parece??  
  
Dewwwwwwwww N!€a 


	11. cap11

Buenooo Aquí el capítulo 11!!!  
  
ATENCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--( En este capítulo Draco le enseña a Harry un ser oscuro que en catalán se llama impostorus. Como no me he leído los libros en castellano no se como se llama.... Sorry v_v ... El impostorus es el ser que se esconde en sitios oscuros y que adopta la forma de aquello que más temes. En el caso de Harry un dementor, de Remus una Luna llena... Sabéis a qué me refiero? Pos eso.  
  
Lo que está entre "" son los pensamientos  
  
Los personajes son de Rowling y de Ai Yazawa!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Cpítulo 11  
  
Harry estaba tumbado en su cama, eran las nueve menos cuarto y a la hora en punto volvería a ver a Draco.  
  
Durante todo el fin de semana no había podido quitarse de su mente al rubio. Esos besos que le hicieron sentir tantas sensaciones nunca experimentadas... Harry había besado a mucha gente, chicos y chicas y nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de Draco y él bailando, besándose, acariciándose...se le aparecía. Y no lo entendía. De toda la gente con la que se había enrollado, jamás sintió la necesidad de volver a besarle, y mucho menos verle. Pero ahora sentía un nudo en el estómago cada vez que pensaba en Draco. "Qué me dice que él también siente algo así? Qué quiere más de mi? Seguramente fue diversión de una noche... Como lo que hizo George con esa chica." Pero no era eso lo que Harry quería. Al principio lo vio así, una noche de besos y diversión con el rubio y punto, pero ahora... ahora su mente le decía que quería verle, su piel quería tocarle y sus labios besarle.  
  
El reloj despertador sonó. Harry se levantó de la cama y lo apagó. Respiró hondo y antes de oír el PLOP que anunciaba la llegada de Draco, pensó que sería mejor comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
-Hola!- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa igual a la de todos los días.- Qué tal pasaste el finde?  
  
-Muy bien gracias. "Sin dejar de pensar en ti, pero supongo que eso no importa...".- empezamos? Hoy te enseñaré los impostorus.  
  
-Eh? Qué es eso?  
  
-Te lo expliqué hace unos días... Los seres que se esconden en lugares oscuros como cajones, armarios y cajas y que cuando alguien va a abrirlos se transforman en lo que esa persona más teme... ¿Te acuerdas?.- le preguntó Draco un poco impaciente.  
  
-Ah! Sí es verdad, ya me acuerdo.  
  
-Pues bien, en esta caja de aquí hay uno. Primero te enseñaré el hechizo para hacerle desaparecer y después abrirás la caja, cuando se convierta en lo que sea, tienes que decir el hechizo pensando en algo que haga que la forma que tome el impostorus sea graciosa, de acuerdo?  
  
-Sip.  
  
Draco le enseñó el hechizo del Ridikulus, y cuando Draco supuso que estaba listo le hizo abrir la caja.  
  
-Ahora abre la caja, no digas aún el hechizo, deja que yo me acerque y podrás ver que vuelve a transformarse, después vuelves a acercarte y le dices el hechizo ok?  
  
-Ajá.  
  
Harry se acercó a la caja, al tocarla notó como empezaba a vibrar. Respiró hondo y la abrió. De ella salió una persona, toda vestida de negro. La persona se sacó la mano del bolsillo y Harry pudo ver como esa mano sujetaba una jeringa, la más grande que cualquiera de los dos chicos hubiera visto jamás. La silueta decía: '''Vamos Harry... Sólo será un pequeño pinchazo...''' Con una voz falsamente dulce.  
  
Entonces Draco dio un paso adelante y la silueta negra le miró. Al instante se oyó un PLUF! Y la silueta negra era Draco. "Por qué tendrá miedo de sí mismo?" Se preguntó Harry, pero entonces vio que en el antebrazo izquierdo ese Draco llevaba una especie de tatuaje era como una calavera...  
  
-Venga Harry! Atácale ya!  
  
Harry no pudo distinguir bien la forma del tatuaje, pero se dijo que le preguntaría a Draco. Avanzó un paso y el Draco-impostorus se volvió a convertir en la silueta negra con la jeringa. Harry pensó que si se pisara los faldones de la tela y se pinchara a sí misma sería muy gracioso, justo en ese momento pasó y empezó a reír.  
  
-Muy bien Harry! Ahora el ridikulus!  
  
-Ridikulus!- dijo Harry, y la silueta desapareció.  
  
-No sabía que les tenías pánico a las inyecciones...  
  
-Y tu? .- dijo Harry titubeante, no sabía si era sensato preguntarle a Draco por lo del tatuaje.  
  
-Yo qué? .- le preguntó vacilante.  
  
-Bueno....- Harry se dijo que quería saberlo, quería saber de una vez por todas el porqué Draco estaba así con su familia, y si lo del tatuaje se relacionaba...- Qué era ese tatuaje?  
  
Draco le miró durante un momento, no sabía si contárselo. Bueno, sí quería pero... No sabía como hacerlo, tendría que decírselo todo. Sobre su familia, su pasado y... Bueno, no era nada de que sentirse orgulloso.  
  
-Draco, escucha, si no quieres contármelo lo entiendo pero si algún día quieres hacerlo no dudes en que estaré allí, yo sólo quiero ayudarte.- Harry dijo eso des del corazón. Nunca había dicho nada de tan cursi pero se sentía bien. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda inconscientemente, y cuando se dio cuenta se puso rojo y se giró.  
  
Draco respiró hondo, Harry le había hablado con tanta sinceridad que le había tocado la fibra sensible. Y con esas palmaditas... parecía que él también quería algo más que lo de la discoteca. "Si sólo fuéramos amigos no se preocuparía de esta forma ni mucho menos lo diría con esa voz..." Y por que no había visto la mirada tierna que el moreno le había dirigido, eso sí era ternura y cariño en estado puro. Ver a un ser tan bello y tan indefenso...  
  
-A ver, puede que no lo entiendas por qué durante toda tu vida has estado viviendo en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo brujo... Hay alguien que.. Bueno, el mayor mago oscuro jamás conocido. Al principio se presentó como un mago dispuesto a crear más leyes a favor de los sangres pura, y menos leyes que protegiesen a los muggles. Muchos brujos se juntaron con él, entre ellos mis padres...  
  
Draco respiró hondo otra vez, se pasó la mano por el cabello. Harry no quería interrumpirle, a lo mejor se arrepentía.  
  
-Al principio sólo era eso, leyes y nada más, pero a medida que tenía más poder... Cada vez fue a peor. Decidió marcar a todos sus seguidores para que ninguno se echara atrás después de anunciar sus nuevos propósitos. Quería acabar con los nacidos de muggles, los sangre sucia. Eso ya era demasiado, nadie quería matar a nadie, brujo o muggle, pero al tener la marca no podían hacer nada. Así fueron pasando los años. Y cada vez se le subía más el poder, si alguien fallaba en la más mínima parte del plan o le hacía un cruciatus o le mataba. Mi familia me crió en las enseñanzas Malfoy, pero también en las de él. Y como todos los nacidos de seguidores de... Voldemort, yo también tendría que serlo. Este verano me tenían que poner la marca, no quise, me castigaron sin comer ni beber durante 3 días pero seguí sin querer la marca, al final un día pude escaparme. Ahora vivo en Hogwarts. Dumbledore me ha ayudado mucho, ahora que estoy sin casa, sin familia y sin dinero. Por eso me dijo que te enseñara, para distraerme y no pensar en eso, también para que no me encuentren, y me obliguen a aceptar la marca...  
  
Sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, unas lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos. Harry lo vio y se las quitó.  
  
-El impostorus ha tomado la forma de mi cuerpo con la marca por qué sabe que no quiero ser un esclavo de... de Voldemort, y que por su culpa he perdido a mi familia.  
  
-Draco, no llores...- le dijo Harry limpiándole las demás lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas.- Yo te protegeré, puede que no sepa magia pero con los puños también se lucha.- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Harry, no es eso, de luchar contra él se encarga más de la mitad del mundo mágico, yo... pensaba que mis padres harían algo para salvarme, les oí muchas veces quejarse de... Voldemort, de que no les gustaba el rumbo que habían tomado sus nuevos métodos... Y ahora me obligan a ser como ellos, puede que no sean los mejores padres del mundo, pero ellos me querían y siempre pensé que me protegerían...  
  
Harry le miró, esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y de desesperación... Sin saber cómo ni por qué se le acercó, se le puso delante y le besó. No un beso como los de la noche del viernes en los que sólo se podía ver deseo, no, ese beso fue tranquilo y lleno de cariño. Harry quería mostrarle su apoyo, que no tenía que rendirse.  
  
Cuando ese beso acabó. Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, verde y plateado, una corriente invisible que los unía. Entonces les llegó la comprensión.  
  
-Sabes? Te quiero.- le dijo Harry, antes de fundirse en otro beso que el rubio correspondió plenamente.  
  
Harry había entendido por fin, al igual que Draco, que ese sentimiento que al principio sólo era deseo y atracción con el paso de los días y las semanas se había vuelto amor y cariño. Ninguno sabía como se había dado pero qué más daba si los dos eran felices?  
  
-Yo también te quiero.  
  
Le contestó Draco antes de besar a Harry.  
  
Ese día mucha magia, Harry no aprendió, o al menos no la que se hace con varita, por qué la magia del amor estuvo presente durante todo el día.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Bueno........ La parte final eso de la magia del amor... como k un poco demasiado dulce no? Pero bueno... espero les haya gustado, pk no sabía si subirlo o no... pero como no pude escribir nada mejor, pos aki lo tienen.  
  
Chibi-kaisie: Gracias por el reviuuu espero k este tmb te haya gustado.  
  
DI-MALFOY: Pos muuuy bien!!!!!! Si, era la canción de Ghost! Así k te enviaré la introducción de agua, XD caxo premio no??(te lo he enviado a la dire k sale en tu bio)...... Por lo de la acción, no creo k haya mucha más,  
no creo poder escribir nada más allá de besos y alguna k otra caricia...  
  
Nai-ara: thanks por el reviu!! Si k saldrán cuando Harry llegue a  
Hogwarts, pero no mucho...  
  
Futhark: Gracias por el reviu!!^^ sip, la canción era la de Ghost muuy  
bien! Espero k este capítulo tmb te haya gustado!!  
  
Paola: Thanks por el reviuuuu te pareció tierno? Jejeje muchas gracias...  
espero k disfrutes de este cap, tmb ¡!  
  
Informarles que sólo quedan 2 o 3 caps más...así k ya se acerca el final...... La discoteca.... Sé que era difícil si no se vive por Mallorca... pero es una k se llama Tito's... sólo por si alguien le interesa... XDXD  
  
Dewwwwwwwwww hasta la proxima! Ni€a 


	12. cap12

Como ayer no pude subir este cap lo subo hoy. Aquí teneís el capítulo 12!!  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Estaban ya a mediados de Agosto. Hacía dos semanas que Harry había descubierto por qué Draco reaccionaba mal al hablarle de su familia y... Aunque quedase mal decirlo, se alegraba, ya que gracias a eso ahora salía con Draco. Esa misma tarde, cuando llegaron sus padres de trabajar, Harry bajó con Draco de la mano y les anunció que eran novios.  
  
-Papá, mamá, os informo que estoy saliendo con Draco.  
  
Dicho eso se puso muy rojo, al igual que el Slytherin, pero sus padres sonrieron y les felicitaron.  
  
-Me alegro mucho, hacéis muy buena pareja.- le dijo Lily.  
  
-Muchas gracias señora Potter.- se atrevió a decir Draco.  
  
-Oh! No! Ahora llámame Lily por favor...  
  
-Espero que esto no te distraiga de las clases eh? Harry... que dentro de unos días empieza el cole!  
  
-No papá, tranquilo. Subimos? -Le dijo a Draco.  
  
Éste le sonrió y se dirigieron a las escaleras.  
  
-Te dije que estos dos estaban predestinados, me debes doce euros...- le dijo Lily a James.  
  
-No prefieres un besito?- le dijo su marido acercándosele.  
  
-Las dos cosas.- le contestó guiñando un ojo y adelantándose al beso.  
  
Sí, las cosas iban muy bien, a George también se lo habían dicho, y al igual que los Sres. Potter se alegró.  
  
Ahora, Draco y Harry estaban merendando en la habitación del moreno, sentados en la cama. Cada uno pensando en sus cosas, Harry se giró y miró a Draco. "Tan guapo como siempre" pensó, "Ahora parece más tranquilo, supongo que debe ser porqué ahora tiene a alguien a quien contarle sus problemas... Y estoy contento de ser ese alguien"  
  
Draco se giró y miró a Harry, esté le sonrió pero al ver la cara seria que ponía el rubio se asustó.  
  
-Qué pasa Draco?  
  
-Bueno, Dumbledore se entera de todo... así que también sabe lo nuestro... y, bueno, me dijo que... Si eso llegaba a oídos del señor oscuro, éste lo podría utilizar en mi contra.  
  
-No te entiendo...  
  
-Pues, que Voldemort podría cogerte y hacerme chantaje con tu vida.- le contestó muy apenado y sin quitar los ojos de sus zapatos.- por eso... si quie-  
  
Pum! De repente la puerta se abrió, y dejó ver que en el umbral se encontraba un muy enfadado George.  
  
El peliazúl miró a Draco con rabia.  
  
-Tu! Como... como te atreves a poner la vida de Harry en peligro!!!!????- logró decir entre dientes.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió al lado de George, le agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió.  
  
-Dejame, Harry!  
  
-Pero se puede saber que estás diciendo?  
  
-Harry tú sabes que yo te quiero, no como novio, tampoco como amigo, sino como a un hermano! Y no quiero que por culpa de ese. –dijo George señalando a Draco.- Mueras!  
  
-Nadie te enseñó que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas?- le dijo Draco levantándose de la cama y mirándole con el odio que sólo utilizaba con Weasley.- Y si no lo hicieron te lo dijo ahora. Quien te crees para espiarnos!  
  
-Draco! Tranquilízate tú también!- dijo Harry al borde de un ataque.- George, Draco tiene razón no se escucha a escondidas, pero eso- le dijo a Draco- no es motivo para que le hables así.  
  
Draco se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a mirar con rabia y furia a George.  
  
-Bien, ahora George, te gustará saber que Draco ni me va a matar, ni va hacer que lo hagan. De acuerdo?  
  
Y Harry empezó a explicarle a George que lo que él había escuchado sólo había sido una suposición que muy probablemente no tendría lugar ya que según las últimas noticias Voldemort estaba a punto de caer.  
  
-Vaya, lo siento.- se disculpó George.  
  
-No pasa nada, pero pídele perdón a Draco.  
  
-Lo siento chaval, pero...Harry me importa mucho, no le quiero pero es parte importante de mi vida. Cuídale mientras estéis en la escuela eh?- le dijo dándole la mano.  
  
-Claro.- le contestó Draco aún un poco enfadado, pero le estrechó la mano.  
  
-Bien! Ahora Draco pídele perdón a George por haberle gritado, porqué aunque estabas en tu derecho no se le grita a nadie.  
  
-No hables así que me recuerdas a los estúpidos Gryffindors...- le dijo antes de pedirle perdón a George.- Lo siento, no te debí gritar.  
  
-Menos mal... Por cierto Draco... Si acabo en Gryffindor no pasa nada verdad?  
  
-Bueno... No podremos dormir juntos...- le contestó con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Me parece que estorbo... mejor me voy.  
  
-Ey! espera! porqué has venido?- le dijo Harry.  
  
-Ah! si... Bueno no es nada sólo que no te di el regalo de tu cumpleaños, y sé que no te has quejado porqué eres muy humilde...  
  
-Gryffindor...- dejó ir Draco. Cada vez veía más claro que Harry sería seleccionado para la casa de los leones...  
  
-Pero, eso, que no te di el regalo porque es compartido con Draco y tardó un poco en llegar. Ahora te lo traigo, lo he dejado en el pasillo.  
  
George se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Qué es? .- preguntó Harry a Draco.  
  
Pero éste sólo alzó las cejas, George entró con una jaula cubierta por una sábana blanca.  
  
-Espero que te guste porque la gente me miraba muy mal en el autobús...  
  
Harry la cogió y sacó la sábana. Dentro de la jaula había una preciosa lechuza de color blanco, con pequeños destellos dorados en las alas y con los ojos de color ámbar.  
  
-Se llama Hedwig.- le informó Draco.- y bueno, ya sabes, es el correo mágico.  
  
Harry sonrió. Abrazó a George y le dio las gracias. Después se giró hacia Draco y cogiéndole por la cintura le besó. Al verlo George se giró, no quería verlo... Siempre pensó que Harry era un poco demasiado inocente y mojigato como para acabar con un chico... aunque últimamente le estaba sorprendiendo, "Todo es culpa de este Draco... pero se ve que se quieren..." se dijo.  
  
-George... ya puedes mirar...- le dijo Harry.  
  
-Gracias, es que me moría de los celos...- le contestó con falso enfado.  
  
-También quieres un besito?  
  
-Me gustaría, pero me temo mucho que a Draco no, y no quiero que pruebe conmigo ningún maleficio...  
  
-Sí, tienes razón.  
  
Los tres amigos siguieron hablando por un buen rato hasta que George se fue. Y al cabo de unos minutos Draco también.  
  
~*~  
  
Sólo faltaban tres días para que Harry empezara su nueva vida en Hogwarts. Esa última semana se la había pasado repasando todo lo que Draco le había estado enseñando durante todo el verano.  
  
-Supongo que estás preparado. Tendrás que estudiar un poco para ponerte al corriente de todo pero como mínimo eres mejor que Longwottom.  
  
-Escucha, si tu ya vives en Hogwarts, no cogerás el tren verdad?  
  
-Al principio Dumbledore dijo que sí, que así parecería que todo estaba normal. Pero al final ha dicho que no es necesario ya que todo el mundo sabe que estoy desheredado. Aunque es raro que mis padres no hayan publicado la firma.- dijo Draco más para sí que para Harry.  
  
-A qué te refieres con la firma?  
  
-Eh? Pues, en la familia Malfoy, cuando alguien es desheredado se publica el documento oficial en el que los padres del desheredado y él mismo han de firmar para hacerlo válido. Pero supongo que el muy gilipollas de Voldemort les tiene demasiado ocupados para que puedan pensar en su hijo.  
  
-Sh... tranquilo.- le dijo Harry abrazándole por la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en el cuello del rubio.- sabias que cuando te enfadas frunces el ceño de una forma muy sexy?  
  
-Y tú sabías que te quiero mucho?- le dijo Draco antes de girarse y besar a Harry.  
  
-No, no lo sabía pero gracias.- le contestó el moreno cuando sus bocas se separaron.- aunque bien pensado, yo también te quiero.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Buenooo el próximo es el último! Y habrá una sorpresita!! Jajja ... bueno que lo hayan disfrutado! 


	13. cap13

Que tal?????? Preparados para este último cap?? Jeje... siento haber tardado pero... estuve pensando en hacer o no, un lemon y...** Ni€a se tapa con el edredón** los sientoo!!! No he podido, nunca lo tuve pensado y... no me salió v_v Espero k os guste ¡ ahora la contestación a los reviuss :  
  
Noburo Tama: bueno.. muchas gracias...^^ la sorpresa... ya verás ya... Espero k  
te guste!! Y gracias por dejarme siempre un reviu!  
  
Chibi Kaisie: Hola! Gracias por el reviu! K disfrutes este ultimo cap de  
clases de verano.... n_n  
  
Gabykinomoto: jeje... acias por tus ideas pero... ya estaba decidido como se acababa, espero k igualmente te guste!! Y... Harry sólo lo ha hecho con una  
chica y Draco con nadie...  
  
Nai-ara: Gracias por el reviu! Sip este es el ultimo cap, y no, no creo k haga continuación... pero tranki k tengo muchas ideas nuevas!! Jajaja no es  
tan fácil librarse de mi.. :P k te guste el capítulo!  
  
Amy90: jajajaja me reí mucho al leer tu reviu... espero k estés contenta por  
poder leer el último capítulo xD... a ver si te gusta!!!  
  
Siward: thanks por el reviu!! K disfrutes este!!  
  
Paddy21!! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Y como ya he dicho vais a tener  
noticias mías pronto...jejej^^  
  
Paola: akí tienes a Harry en el cale... aunk no mucho... espero k te guste!! Y  
acias por el reviu!!!  
  
Finalmente, dedico este fic a todos akellos k alguna vez me han dejado un reviu! Ya k sin ellos no podría haber acabado... ( todo el mundo dice lo mismo pero... esk es verdad!!!)  
  
Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y George es de Ai Yazawa ( aunk un día me kdare con Draco y George... ^^ po no se lo digáis a nadie...)  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
Capítulo 13  
  
Había llegado el día. Eran las nueve de la mañana y Harry se estaba vistiendo. La camiseta de los Barcelona dragons con el número 29(*), y los pantalones negros. Revisó el baúl para ver si estaba todo.  
  
-Harry!!!! – llamó su madre.- baja a desayunar o llegaremos tarde!  
  
-Voy!!  
  
"Sí, está todo." Harry cogió el baúl y lo bajó por las escaleras hasta el recibidor.  
  
-Buenos días mamá, papá.- los saludó al entrar a la cocina.  
  
-Buenos días Harry.  
  
El joven se sentó en una silla y cogió un par de tostadas. Les puso mermelada y se las comió. Bebió un baso de leche y se fue a lavar los dientes y a peinar. Cuando acabó sus padres ya estaban con las chaquetas puestas esperándole.  
  
Con ayuda de su padre, Harry puso el baúl en el maletero del coche, se sentaron y se dirigieron a la estación.  
  
-Tenemos que ir al anden 9i ¾ - les dijo Harry.  
  
-Y dónde se supone que está? – preguntó su padre.  
  
-Draco me dijo que tienes que atravesar la pared que hay entre el andén nueve y el diez.  
  
-Atravesar una pared?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-Sip.  
  
Llegaron a la estación a las diez y cuarto. Bajaron del coche y pusieron el baúl en un carrito.  
  
Cuando vieron el andén nueve se fijaron que había una pared entre él y el diez.  
  
-Se supone que hemos de atravesar esta pared?  
  
-Si, eso parece.  
  
-Tu primero Harry- dijo su madre con escepticismo.  
  
-Heee...  
  
Harry cogió aire y cuando se disponía a empujar el carrito oyó que detrás de él decían:  
  
-Lleno de muggles como siempre...  
  
Al oír la palabra 2muggle" supo que serían magos así que se dirigió hacia ellos. Era una familia muy numerosa, todos pelirrojos y vestidos con ropa un poco vieja y desgastada. Al darse cuenta de eso supuso que deberían ser los Weasley, "O al menos Draco me los describió así" Harry se les acercó y les preguntó si era verdad que tenían que atravesar esa pared.  
  
-Sí – le contestó un chico como no pelirrojo con grandes ojos azules- tienes que atravesarla... Pero tú no eres de primero verdad? Dijo, eres más o menos de mi edad no?  
  
-No, no soy de primero... soy un estudiante de intercambio. Me llamo Harry.  
  
Dumbledore le había mandado una carta diciéndole que dijera que era un estudiante de intercambio para que nadie pudiera decir que la escuela había cometido un fallo. También le había dicho que cuando llegaran al gran comedor se dirigiera a la mesa de profesores para ser seleccionado.  
  
-Yo me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley.  
  
"Ya me lo imaginaba" pensó Harry pero en cambio dijo.  
  
-Encantado.  
  
Se estrecharon la mano y cuando se dirigieron hacía la pared vieron como sus respectivos padres también se habían hecho amigos.  
  
-Harry, me alegro que ya hayas hecho amigos, venga a atravesar la pared que ya queda poco para las once.- le dijo su madre.  
  
-Pasa tu con Ron y espéranos allí.- le dijo James.  
  
Harry y su nuevo amigo cogieron carrerilla y cuando no miraba nadie se dirigieron con prisa hacía la pared.  
  
Cuando Harry abrió los ojos se encontró en una estación, sí, pero muy diferente. Llena de niños con búhos y gatos. Gente vestido con túnicas...  
  
-Ven vamos a buscar un compartimento.- oyó como le decía Ron.  
  
Se giró y le siguió Subieron al tren y Harry pudo ver como ya estaba bastante lleno. Ron entró en un compartimento donde había una chica sentada. Tenía el pelo marrón, largo y muy alborotado. Vestía un jersey rojo y unos tejanos, en su regazo descansaba un gato naranja.  
  
-Hermione!- le dijo Ron- Te presento a Harry, es un alumno nuevo, irá a nuestro curso aunque aún no sabe a que casa.  
  
La chica llamada Hermione se levantó dejando al gato en el asiento de al lado.  
  
-Encantado.- le dijo dándole la mano. – Ese es Croocshanks (no se si se escribe así...) – dijo señalando al gato, y se volvió a sentar.  
  
Harry se acercó a la ventana y saludó a sus padres, éstos le respondieron el gesto y su madre le mandó unos besos cuando el tren empezó a moverse.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y enfrente de Hermione.  
  
"Así que estos son los enemigos de Draco... jijiji, pobrecito, me hago amigo de ellos y seguro que acabo en Gryffindor..." pensaba Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
-De que te ríes si se puede saber? – preguntó Ron.  
  
-De nada, tengo muchas ganas de llegar a Hogwarts. Me han hablado muy bien de él.  
  
Y con eso Ron y Hermione empezaron a hablarle sobre el castillo, el lago y el bosque prohibido.  
  
A la hora de comer una bruja pasó con un carrito lleno de dulces. Harry al ver que Ron se los comí con los ojos pero que no se lo podía permitir compró un poco de todo.  
  
-Toma, por ayudarme en el andén.- le dijo dándole una bolsa de ranas de chocolate.  
  
-Muchas gracias!  
  
Después de comer Hermione se fue a saludar a sus amigas y Ron y Harry hablaron sobre Quidditch. Draco le había enseñado al moreno todo lo teórico y Harry se moría de ganas de montar en una escoba.  
  
~*~  
  
Ya era oscuro cuando llegaron a un pueblecito llamado Hogsmeade. Allí los de primero cogían una barcas y los demás tenían que subir a unas carrozas tiradas por animales que algunos podían ver y otros no. En uno subieron los tres nuevos amigos y la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny. La jovencita al ver a Harry se quedó de piedra y cuando éste la saludó no pudo más que ponerse roja y balbucear un "Hola".  
  
Llegaron al frente del castillo y Harry sintió como un sentimiento de emoción le envergaba. Era mucha más impresionante de lo que le habían contado y de lo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. Bajaron de los carruajes y entraron al hall. Las paredes de piedra, cuadros que, como le había dicho Draco, se movían, antorchas y algún que orto fantasma flotando por las alturas. Si sólo el recibidor ya era imponente el comedor lo era mucho más. De extremas dimensiones estaba dividido en cuatro partes, cada una con los colores de la casa a la que pertenecía la mesa, y al fondo de todo, una mesa más larga de la que colgaba el escudo de Hogwarts, la mesa de los profesores. Harry miró hacia el techo y cual fue su sorpresa de que no había tal cosa, sino una representación del cielo estrellado que hacía pocos minutos habían dejado.  
  
-Está hechizado para que parezca el cielo de fuera.- le susurró Hermione.- Si quieres saber algo más puedo dejarte el libro "Hogwarts la história"  
  
-Y si no .- intervino Ron- puedes preguntárselo a ella directamente. Se lo sabe de memoria.  
  
Al oír eso Harry rió pero al ver la cara de Hermion rápidamente volvió a ponerse serio.  
  
Los tres se sentaron en la mesa de colores rojo y dorado. Cuando Harry se sentó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la mesa de las serpientes, estaba detrás de él. Se giró y buscó una cabeza de pelo platino. Allí estaba, hablando con una chica de pelo rizado y rubio. "Pansy" pensó Harry, "pobrecita, debe pensar que Draco le hará caso? "  
  
-Harry qué miras?- preguntó Ron.- Oh! Malfoy... Espero que no acabes en Slytherin, no quiero que acabes como él?  
  
Harry tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no reír, o decir algo que le delatara. Draco le había pedido que no dijera nada sobre su relación ni tampoco de que había sido su profesor.  
  
Vio como los de primero llegaban al comedor y se levantó para ir con ellos.  
  
Se puso el último para que su altura no le delatara y esperó a que todos los niños fueran seleccionados. Se fijó en la cara que ponía Draco cada vez que alguien se unía a su casa; sonreía feliz y aplaudía. El rubio notó la mirada de Harry y le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo y le guiñó un ojo.  
  
Después de que Niea Tomás ( ; ) ) fuera seleccionada para Slytherin, Dumbledore se levantó y todos callaron.  
  
-Después de esta selección de los de primero, siento decirles que tendrán que esperarse un poco para probar el delicioso manjar que nos espera para esta cena de bienvenida, ahora seleccionaremos al señor Potter, que por problemas familiares ha tenido que cambiarse de vivienda y escuela.  
  
La profesora que había ido anunciando los nombres de los niños de primero se acercó a Harry y le acompañó hacia el taburete de tres patas donde descansaba el sombrero ajado que decidiría a que casa debía ir.  
  
Harry se sentó y la profesora le puso el sombrero.  
  
"" Vaya! Así que tú eres el niño del que se olvidaron... Mmm... tienes talento, eres muy inteligente.. podrías ir a Rawnclaw sí, pero eres demasiado ambicioso y aventurero... A Hufflepuff no... Difícil, queda o Slytherin o Gryffindor... a ver... sí, supongo que así estará bien, por mucho que tu amor esté en Slytherin tu quedarás en GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry se levantó y no pudo reprimir una mirada hacia Draco, éste que le estaba mirando le sonrió y movió los labios diciéndole: "Te lo dije." El nuevo Gryffindor se dirigió a la mesa en la que antes había estado y se sentó con Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Que bien! Estamos en la misma casa!!- le dijo Ron.  
  
Harry le sonrió y de repente apareció la comida.  
  
~*~  
  
Ya se había acabado la cena y todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Pasaban por un pasillo lleno de cuadros de bellas damas cuando Harry vio que des de una puerta a medio abrir Draco le hacía señas para que entrara. Harry fue dejando que le adelantaran y cuando ya no quedaba mucha gente entró en la habitación.  
  
Era una clase normal y corriente, con su pizarra, sus mesas y sus sillas. Draco se encontraba sentado en la mesa del profesor. Harry se le acercó y cuando lo tuvo cerca pudo ver que estaba llorando, pero con una sonrisa de plena felicidad en la cara.  
  
-Qué pasa? – le preguntó.  
  
-Harry!!!! – le dijo Draco saltando encima de él y dándole el beso más apasionada que jamás le hubiera dado.  
  
Cuando se separaron Harry le miró con ojos interrogantes y después de respirar hondo tres veces, Draco le explicó.  
  
-Mis padres no me han desheredado! Mis padres no son malos! Y Voldemort ha caído!  
  
-Draco, más a poco a poco, no entiendo nada- le dijo Harry sentándose al lado de su amado.  
  
-Mira, resulta que mis padres no eran mortífagos de verdad! Eran espías de Dumbledore!! – al ver que Harry seguía sin entenderlo tubo que explicárselo con detalles.- A ver... al principio mis padres eran fieles a Voldemort, ok? Pero cuando éste empezó a pasarse y quisieron salir del grupo, no pudieron porque ya estaban marcados. Así que no tuvieron más remedio que seguir con ese hijo de su madre, para decirlo finamente. Pues bien, pasó el tiempo y empezaron ha pensar si no podría haber una manera de pararle los pies, y al final decidieron que junto a Snape se volverían espías y le pasarían información a Dumbledore. Así la luz podría ir cogiendo ventaja. Me sigues?  
  
-Sí.- contestó Harry.  
  
-Pues eso. Se convirtieron en espías. Este verano era la fecha en la que los aurores y Dumbledore habían planeado la caída de Voldemort, así que mis padres serían descubiertos como traidores. Para que a mi no me pasase nada si alguien decidía que mi muerte pagara la traición de mis padres, se inventaron lo de la marca sabiendo que si era necesario me fugaría de casa con tal de no recibirla. Dumbledore se lo dijo, y por eso cuando hacía dos días que bagaba sin saber que hacer vino él y me ayudó. Y ahora, después de cenar, el director me ha llamado a su oficina donde estaban mis padres para contármelo todo. También me han dicho que Voldemort está muerto y todos los mortífagos capturados.- le acabó de explicar Draco con una interminable sonrisa.  
  
-Draco, estoy muy contento! Ves, tenías razón tus padres no son tan malos como eso... Todo padre quiere a su hijo, cada uno a su manera, pero en el fondo siempre es amor.  
  
Estuvieron un rato abrazados. Draco contento de tener aún a sus padres y Harry porqué su novio estuviera así de feliz. Al cabo de unos minutos Draco levantó la cabeza y miró al chico moreno.  
  
-Harry...- le dijo seductoramente, mientras jugaba con la corbata del ahora Gryffindor.  
  
-Si dragoncito?- le contestó acariciándole el pelo y sonriéndole.  
  
Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que le volvían loco.  
  
-Quiero que lo hagamos.- le dijo mientras le quitaba la corbata y empezaba a deshacerle los botones.  
  
-El qué?.- Preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería Draco.  
  
-Ya sabes...- le dijo éste besándole el cuello y acabando de quitarle la camisa.- Quiero que me hagas el amor.- aclaró en un susurro dicho en la oreja de Harry y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.  
  
Harry sonrió, hasta ahora sólo se habían besado, acariciado... pero siempre se quedaban en bóxers, indecisos si seguir o no.  
  
-Seguro?- le preguntó empezando a quitarle la corbata.  
  
-Del todo.  
  
Esa noche siempre permanecerá en la mente de los dos chicos, pero más en la de Draco. Esa noche sintió el amor, amor en estado puro, de parte de sus padres, que habían arriesgado su vida para salvarlo, y de parte de Harry, su querido león, que le había brindado las más excitantes y placenteras sensaciones que jamás pudo imaginar.  
  
Como en la escuela no se pueden tener secretos sin que la gente empiece a inventar cosas, no tardó mucho en empezar a circular el rumor de que Harry y Draco estaban saliendo. Pero el día de Navidad, en el baile que se celebró, todos pudieron saber que era cierto. Los dos chicos bajaron cogidos de la mano, bailaron todo el rato juntos y cuando un chico de quinto de Slytherin le dijo a Draco qué hacía el rubio lo miró con su mejor cara de desprecio y besó a Harry delante de toda la escuela. Habían decidido que era asunto suyo si salían o no, daba igual lo que los demás pensaran...  
  
Cabe decir que Draco ya no era el de antes. Pidió perdón a todos aquellos que había insultado, y aunque nunca perdió ese toque Malfoy, se fue convirtiendo en una mejor persona.  
  
~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Buenooooooooooo ya está!! Se acabo!!  
  
(*)Lo siento po lo de la camiseta de los Barcelona dragons con el 29 lo tenía k poner, en todas mis historias sale alguien con ella y/o con la de la selección Irlandesa... pk? Pos.. pk las llevaban unos amigos i me gustan mucho ( sobre todo pk son verdes...xD) jeje no me hagáis caso...  
  
Pos espero k a todos os haya gustado. Y... nos veremos pronto en mi próximo fic llamado Agua!!  
  
Dewwwwwww besossss ni€a. 


End file.
